Shattered
by Renica Swavely
Summary: After an accident, Katie Bell is forced to give up her dream and move on. Without a job or money, how is she supposed to survive in the wizarding world? Can one Flint save her?
1. The Beginning

**Shattered**

**By ArrA and Neveada**

Katie Bell sat with her back to the wall, her shoulders hunched over her lower body. In her lap, the _Daily Prophet_ was spread out across her legs as she read the Wanted-Ads, and in her right had was a bright, yellow highlighter with which she highlighted any job she found to interesting or that she was qualified for.

Two months ago she had thought that her dreams were starting to come true. She had had a great job and a chance at playing professional quidditch which was her dream... then one day it all collapsed on her without a moment's notice.

It had started out well, a day like any other. Katie had pushed herself out of bed at seven a.m. and pulled on the sweat pants that lay on the floor by her bed. Soon she was ready to go, a granola bar hanging out of her mouth as she hurried to get out the door, but on time for once in her life. She pulled her wand out of the bag containing her quidditch robes and extra clothing and apparated to the pitch.

When she reappeared, she was standing in the middle of the women's change rooms at Gwendolyn Morgan Pitch, named after one of Holyhead Harpies' most famous captains, Gwendolyn Morgan. Morgan Pitch was a training ground exclusively for female aspiring quidditch players to which Katie had been given the honor of training at for the last three years.

Like every other day, Katie was soon on one of the private quidditch pitch along with thirteen other girls, about to play a minor scrimmage. Katie and Ada Leofric flew to the end of the field, both on Cleansweeps 14s, and started to pass the quaffle to each other, flying in different directions in their end of the field as the rest of the chasers also practiced in pairs.

Finally a whistle was blown and the game of Quidditch began. Every girl was competitive, knowing that those who looked best would be a step closer to the major leagues but also that being a team player was also a very important part of quidditch, so they need to retain the important balance.

It was halfway through that game that Katie's life changed forever. Jessie Callon, a beater who had gone to Durmstrang, had smacked a bludger towards Katie's head while her back had been turned. Of course Callon wouldn't have purposely injured another player, even if she was from Durmstrang, but Katie didn't hear the cries of warning until late and one moment she felt a heart stopping pain in the back of her head, the next she was pitching forward, off her broom and the last thing she remembered was the sound of bones breaking as she landed on the unforgiving ground.

When Katie finally woke up, two weeks later, she was given the horrible news from her father, a man she hadn't seen since her graduation, two years before.

"You've broken that bone one to many times," Richard Bell said, trying to sound apologetic as his daughter's face turned pale. "I'm sorry Katherine, but it's not possible for you to play quidditch anymore."

Katie had felt tires stinging her eyes as she looked at her father in disbelief. "You're lying," she accused, remembering the look in his face when he had told her girls didn't play quidditch.

Sadly Richard shook his head. "Sorry Katherine, but the bones in your left leg will never heal fully and while you're lucky to not have a limp, anymore quidditch will make it useless."

"Get out," was all Katie could say as she looked her uncaring father in the eye. Richard shrugged and walked out the door before being joined by his new wife in the hall. Katie's mother had died when Katie had been twelve and after that Richard had gone through so many girlfriends and quite a few wives as well. The current one was just twenty five, a few years older than Katie herself.

The next day Katie had found out she had lost her job. She had worked for a Ministry job, complete with boring colleagues and even more boring paperwork. When she hadn't shown up for a week, the Ministry had fired her, not changing their minds after they found out what had happened to Miss Bell.

"We need someone responsible," Katie's boss had said when Katie had gone to complain. "You were always running late anyways, now you're just a thorn out of our backsides."

Swallowing her anger Katie had been forced to walk away, muttering obsenereis about the woman as she left.

And all these events led to why Miss Katie Bell was slouched against her bedroom wall, reading the wanted ads of the Daily Prophet. She had long since sold many of her belongings including clothes and furniture to make ends meet. Before at the Ministry she had just been able to afford the small apartment and pay her bills but now, with no incoming income, she was forced to barter and hack many of her possessions.

Skimming down the page she found nothing she qualified and eventually she threw down the paper in defeat, climbing to her feet and exiting the small apartment for Diagon Alley. Strolling down the street she longingly windowed shopped, taking in the newest robes before looking down at her own tattered clothes. Although they weren't actually in tatters, they were worn, faded and extremely out of fashion. Katie sighed; she would have to wait a long time before she could afford to buy new robes, fashionable or not.

Her wandering took her along the street, closer to Gringrotts when she saw it. A large signed said "Coming Soon" and flashed the many logos of the English Quidditch Teams while their National team backed the coming soon lettering. At the bottom of the sign it read, "Quality Quidditch Supplies," and there was a picture of a wizard riding a broom. In the other corner there was a help wanted sign.

Taking a deep breath Katie realized she must have that job. Just because she could no longer play quidditch professionally didn't mean she couldn't support it.

"Katie!" a voice said, interrupting her thoughts, "I _knew_ that was you!" Spinning around Katie saw Angelina Johnson smiling at her. "How are you Kate?" she asked sympathetically.

"I could definitely be better," Katie replied, smiling slightly at her friend before motioning to QQS. "So what do you know about that new Quidditch store?" she asked curiously.

"Well," Angelina answered, an evil glint in her eyes which usually meant there was juicy gossip to be told, "word on the High Street says that it's owned by none other than Mister Flint."

"Flint? As in _Marcus_ Flint? I'd be surprised if he could count to five, let alone handle a store."

Angelina laughed. "Well according to the latest gossip, Flint isn't as stupid as we previously expected. There was some story to why he failed the NEWTs but unfortunately I wasn't privy to it."

Katie lifted an eyebrow in doubt and linked her arm through Angelina's. "Well Angie, I guess that counts out any chance for me to get a job there."

"Well that's not entirely true. There were rumours going around that he fancied you, you know?"

Laughed and shook his head. "They were never confirmed and anyways, who said I wanted to work under the management of Marcus Flint?"

"You're desperate Katie; you'll do anything for a job."

"Yes, well maybe Flint is too far!"

"Sometimes you're a very stupid girl, Katie Bell," Angelina exclaimed.

Deciding to change the subject, Katie replied, "So, how are things with Fred?"

Angie sighed and Katie looked at her friend, sensing something was wrong. Quickly she guided the other girl to a bench that lined the alley and Angie began to talk. "Things are not well. He started working late when I tried to pressure him about marriage. George won't say anything to help the situation... actually I think he wants to make it worse. He keeps taking Fred to strip clubs... Katie, I'm not sure how long we'll last!"

Katie put a reassuring arm around Angelina's thin shoulders and replied, "You two have been together for ages. He's not going to leave you! He loves you, Angie."

"The fact that we've been together for ages is the thing that _worries_ me. I think his eye has been roaming. I'll go to his apartment and I swear I can smell perfume, not my perfume mind you; some tart's."

"Don't be silly."

"I'm not. He doesn't look at me the same anymore either. I don't know what to do Katie... and I'm not sure I would if I did know what to do. Sometimes I wonder if I should just move on."

Katie looked at Angelina in horror. "Don't say that Ang, please don't say that."

"Sorry Katie, but life is just sucking." Katie bit back her response, knowing that her friend wouldn't appreciate at her bringing up her financial state.

"Well, well. If it isn't Bell and Johnson. How are you girls doing?" a devious voice asked. Looking up Katie's eyes meet Marcus Flint's, Devin Montague standing behind him.

"Flint," Katie replied in a greeting, "funny seeing you here."

"Not really. I'm sure you've seen my new shop," he added, pointing to Quality Quidditch. "It's going to blow away all the competition. I'm sure if you were still playing Bell, that's where you'd be shopping."

Katie found herself glaring at the large man who surprisingly look a lot more attractive, be it with age or the possibility of a job. "Well, Flint," she said icily, "I'm sure you've heard my predicament."

Flint laughed, almost a harsh sound, but not quite. "Yes, I'm sure I have. What are you looking for Bell? A job?"

"Is that such a strange thing to ask?" Katie asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

Flint just shrugged. "I guess anything's possible," he replied before adding, "Bring in a resume. I'll have my people call you."

And with an air of finality Flint walked away, leaving Katie sitting with Angelina, whose attention was else where, otherwise known as having an intense staring constant with Devin Montague.

"You know, Montague," Katie said with an air of contempt, "Flint has flown off."

Montague broke his stare with Angelina to glare at Katie before bowing slightly and striding after Flint at a comfortable pace and Katie turned back to Angelina. "Very interesting," she murmured while Angelina just glared.

**A/N- **Sara, aka. ArrA here! I hope you liked the first chapter and Nev will be posting the next chapter soon!


	2. In the Same Predicament

**Chapter Two: In the Same Predicament**

"You think Fred's eyes are wandering, but who's being a little tease, missy?" Katie asked her friend.

Angelina smacked her on the arm. "How could you say that right in front of them?" she demanded. "If you wanted a job, Katie, that surely wasn't the way to get it. You were acting just as bad as he was."

With a sigh that made her shoulders slump, Katie rose from her seat. "I've got to get home and work on that damn application," she muttered, feeling suddenly very tired. "Talk to you soon?"

"Yeah," Angie smiled warmly. "Tell me if you need anything, okay?"

"No problem," Katie lied, before waving, and walking back to her apartment. It looked the same, a tiny building sitting off by itself, split into different areas that were sold off as cheap apartments. Pulling out her key, she unlocked the door and entered.

She had never been one to stoop as low as someone else had. And Marcus Flint was under the category of lowest stoopers. However, seeing the financial fix she was in, she would have to do something. She couldn't sit around in her apartment all day feeling sorry for herself. No, that was not the way a Bell was, or at least that wasn't how her mother had taught her to be.

While growing up, Katie had always looked to her mother for what to do and how to act. Perah Bell had never been one to loose hope. It was her unending inner strength that made her so lovable. Perhaps that was why it was so hard for her daughter to move on after her death. Out of all the things the witch had done in her time on earth, Katie couldn't see why something as Muggle as cancer could claim her life. It wasn't supposed to be that way. Cancer couldn't steal the only person she had.

Slamming her fist against the nearest wall, she took in a slow, steady breath. She was overreacting and she knew it. Her mother had died ten years ago. There was hardly anything she could do about it now. She wasn't meant to bring back souls from the dead. She couldn't play the sport she loved more than oxygen, so how in Godriac's name was she going to raise the dead. And even if she could, what would that do to help her problems?

It was a lose/lose situation. Either she applied to Flint's store and labored under his devious eyes, or she stayed here in her apartment going through the Daily Prophet's Wanted Ads every morning until she could stand it no longer. The choice was hers to make. She was running out of time. Her funds could only hold so long and that wasn't long enough for her to hesitate.

There was nothing left in her Gringott's account. In fact, she no longer had a vault in the Gringott's bank. The goblins had taken her key when she had no more money left in it. "We'll be needing this for our next investment," a chubby fellow had snapped, when he snatched away the golden key. "See you when you can start to make end's meat again." And that was that.

No one held any pity for her, least of all her father. He was too busy with Ms. Lange to pay her any head. His new girlfriend of eight months was too young to even be considering Richard Bell. The thought of him becoming intimate with yet another dumb girl right out of college made Katie's stomach turn. How could he do that to her? It was just the same as if he was being with her. The idea was vial.

Thinking of vial, why had Angie brought up that crack about Flint having a crush on her. That was so long ago, and even when it had been going around, she had always just considered it was something he had started to get a rise out of Oliver Wood. Being sworn enemies for their own personal reasons, Flint and Wood had fought over everything, including Katie Bell, but not in a way she would have preferred.

Where she cared for Wood more than a friend, he wanted to protect her like a big brother. She was convinced by the end of her Hogwarts career that he was only in love with Quidditch. If the game was a woman, he would have had her eating out of the palm of his hand by now. However, the sport was not a physical thing, therefore, he was too involved with it to have time for her, unless Flint was around, then he managed to make all the time in the world to back her up.

Things had begun when Katie first started playing. She was the smallest girl on any of the teams. For their first game, Wood had kept a special eye on her, mainly because he wasn't so sure about having placed her on Gryffindor's team in the first place. His doubts were so heavily burdened on his shoulders, he spent extra time with her during the entire game. This led to the theory that they were an item.

Obviously, this made Flint mad. He didn't want Oliver to be happy, no matter what the conditions. So things started between him and Katie. At first it was little things, tripping her in the hall, charming her hair so it turned an unnatural shade of periwinkle, or dropping a mini-dungbomb in her Potion's cauldron. Things of that nature usually annoyed her, but never had he physically harmed her. At least not until their third year.

Gryffindor had had a secret scrimmage with Slytherin. Wood and Flint had wanted to get a bit of action before the real game. No Seekers, no Beaters, just three Chasers against three Chasers and one Keeper for each side. When Katie had heard of what was going on, she had thought it was an exceptional idea. Only after the fact did she realize how stupid they had all been.

Things went wrong right from the beginning. Flint had beat on her and beat on her hard. He knew that out of all the players, Wood worried about her the most. It was because ever since their first game together, she had been the skinniest one on the team. He had never let her be herself and do what she could do to prove why she had been placed her in the first place. If he had just let her go, she wouldn't have been in for it, but either way, Flint wouldn't leave her alone.

Throughout the game, she was brutally shoved, smacked, and even punched once. Devin Montague had been in league with Flint back then just as he was now. Though evil, he had never once raised a hand against her. He had had an awful time with Angelina though. She had given him hell and for good reason. She wanted him to pass the message on to his captain to stop beating on her best friend. However, it was not meant to be.

Falling from the sky like a rock, Katie had landed on her leg. Where it broke then was where it had broken once again during her training on Morgan Pitch. It was Marcus Flint's fault, she suddenly realized, that she could no longer play Quidditch. Her one love, the thing she had always had to count on had been ripped from her fingertips when that blasted troll had pushed her off her Cleansweep 14.

_He owes me_, she thought angrily. As she thought about it, she came to the conclusion that it wasn't such a bad idea. He did owe her. It was his actions that had ultimately led her to this fate. Had she managed to snag a place in Professional Quidditch, she would have made a small fortune. It was quite clear that she wouldn't be living like she was now had she gone on to bigger and greater things. Flint needed to redeem himself and giving her a job was just the way to do it.

Beaming with a smile, the first real one she had shed in a long time, Katie pulled out her best quill and jar of ink. They were actually her only jar of ink and quill, but she referred to them as her best, to make them sound more important. In no time, she was working hard on her resume so she could apply to work at Flint's QQS.

She didn't know exactly what to write. It wasn't like Flint didn't already know she was qualified for the job. She had been around Quidditch since she knew what it was. She definitely had the background for it. Of course, that didn't mean he wouldn't reject her just for the fun of it. He had never had a special liking to her, besides the attention he paid her to irk Wood. Katie still couldn't believe that Angelina thought that attention was attraction instead of annoying pranks.

The vision of how Montague had stared at Ang made her wonder what he had been thinking. It was odd how Angelina doubted her relationship with Fred. If she was so concerned about him being unfaithful, why had she been returning Montague's curious gaze? Things just didn't add up. She'd have to have a long talk with her friend as soon as the time was right, but first, she had to get this job.

It was a little after lunchtime when she completed the application. Pleased with the work she had finished, she sealed it in an envelope. The professional side of her told her to owl it to him, but since Diagon Alley was close by, she decided she'd deliver it herself. More than likely, Flint was out to lunch. That would give her time to slip the resume under the door without having to actually face him again. Besides, the store wasn't opened yet. He didn't stop by it everyday, did he?

Shrugging, she told herself that if he was there, she'd deal with it. She was a big girl now. She had to learn to stand up to the bastard if she was going to be working for him. All that inner strength her mother had once possessed was something she would have to strive for. If she had that inside her, nothing could weigh her down, least of all Flint.

Diagon Alley looked much nicer today. It was amazing what a small turn of events and twenty-four hours could do to one's perception of the world. Suddenly finding herself happy for no one particular reason, Katie started to whistle.

Quality Quidditch Supplies came along quickly. In no time she was climbing the stairs to the door. The inside was dark so she relaxed. Flint wasn't here. She wouldn't have to see his signature smirk as she stooped to apply to his store. It made coming here a lot easier on her. She didn't feel so inferior.

Slowly, she slipped the envelope under the doorframe, hearing the paper brush gently across the fine grain wood of the floor. It was money that could buy such elegant surroundings. It was money that she needed to regain all her furnishings. It was money that she was looking to get from this job. It was money that she didn't have. How she prayed that Flint would be kind and let her have this position.

She backed away from the steps, eyes focused on the paper inside. Deciding that she might as well go home, she turned around, nearly walking right into another figure. She groaned when she saw who it was.

"Funny how certain people seem to grow on you," Flint gloated when he saw how pleased she was to see him. "Did you drop by to stare into my empty store, or did you actually hand in a resume like I said?"

"You know what's really funny, Flint? The fact that you could have made it big and instead you're stuck here, with nothing but a store," she hissed.

"Yes," he nodded, one finger stroking his chin. "I suppose that could be comical, but then again, you're in the same predicament, Bell." She glared at him. How did he turn around everything so that it benefited himself?

"I'll have my people call you. You should have word in less than a week," he commented, not sounding interested in her application. Instead, he strolled away from his shop, leaving her to wonder why he had stopped by in the first place.

**A/N:** I have noticed that Sara and I aren't getting many reviews for this. Come on people! Even if my chapter sucked, you could at least review the first one. It was awesome! _ Nev_


	3. The Flint Family

**Chapter Three: The Flint Family**

A week had come and gone and Katie had received no news from Flint or anything of his so called people. This thought had driven through her mind every minute of everyday since the time period had expired. Now, four days, 6 hours and 37 minutes later, Katie Bell was pissed. Pissed with Marcus Flint for not contacting but even more pissed for the fact that all those years ago he had decided to ruin her life. With a growl she pulled herself off the couch on which she had spent the morning scanning through the Wanted-Adds, only to have the feeling that Flint was silently mocking her with the add that he had placed in the Daily Prophet looking for employees.  
  
Storming towards the door she pulled an old, warm robe over shoulders, wishing that she had the money to buy a new one. The robe in question was two years out of fashion and the last thing she had been able to buy since in the past she had spent so much on quidditch supplies. Let the bastard see how poor I am, Katie thought to herself as she rushed out of the door, bag in hand, heading for Diagon Alley.  
  
She moved through the streets, crowded with witches and wizards who bustled past her, attempting to finish their shopping.  
  
Katie weaved through the crowds and towards QQEquipment. When she reached the building she saw how far the store had progressed in lets say. 11 days, 6 hours and 29 minutes. The windows were boxed in from the back, creating a showcase of the upcoming store and its merchandise. The doors were slightly open, encouraging people to come in and look around and a large sign just below the billboard for QQEquipment advertised the date of the grand opening.  
  
Katie made her way up the stairs to the front door of the store, stopping occasionally to gaze at the premium quidditch equipment, although it was it was almost impossible to get a look at the latest Firebolt since so many young quidditch players were crowded around it.  
  
Finally she pushed the front door fully open and got a look at the store. She took a deep breath, gazing around in awe. In the centre of the store was a mini quidditch pitch to try out new brooms and around it were brooms for every position. Robes from every English team, as well as the National teams for England, Scotland and Ireland decked the ceiling and banners representing different national teams hung off the railings of the second floor.  
  
"Excuse me," a young witch asked, tapping Katie's shoulder, "we're not open yet."  
  
Katie jumped, startled before turning to look at the witch. "I'm sorry," she began, "but I'm looking for Marcus Flint. Do you know where I can find him?"  
  
"Oh," the woman said, looking aspirated, "what did he do now?"  
  
Katie looked at the woman confused before answering, "I applied for a job over a week ago and he's gotten back to me. I was wondering if he could tell me in person whether or not I got the job."  
  
"Ow," she replied, "well, if you follow me, I can check for you. Marcus hasn't gotten through all the resumes yet though, so he might be done with yours yet."  
  
Katie shrugged as the woman gestured for Katie to follow her into the back of the store. Leading Katie into a little office the woman started to shuffle through the paperwork on the desk, finding a stack of resumes and applications. "What did you say your name was?" the woman asked.  
  
"Katie Bell."  
  
The woman nodded before pulling out Katie's resume and quickly skimmed it over. "Well, Miss Bell," the woman said, "Marcus hasn't gotten to your resume yet but he isn't the only person who's hiring."  
  
"Oh, who else does it?"  
  
The woman laughed, "Why me, of course! And I'm always a good judge of first impressions and you impressed me. So, you got the job!"  
  
"Oh, thank you so much!" Katie gushed and threw her arms around the woman, hugging her. "But I don't even know your name!"  
  
The woman opened her mouth to tell her when a familiar voice called, "Marta! Where are you?"  
  
The woman turned around and called, "We're in here!"  
  
Katie heard the footsteps as Marcus approached the room and took a deep breath, hoping he didn't fire her the moment he realized she had been hired.  
  
"Marta, have you had the time to go through those resumes?" Marcus was asking when his voice trailed off, his eyes on Katie. "What's she doing here?"  
  
Marta smiled and replied, "I just hired her."  
  
"Well then, you can fire her as well," Marcus replied coldly.  
  
Marta, unlike most people, did not back down. Her eyes hardened and she took a step towards Flint. "Marcus, I own half of this company and I can decide the people we hire. So don't threaten me. I might be shorter than you, but always remember, I am your older sister."  
  
Marcus glared at Marta, swinging his still glaring gaze to Katie before he turned on his heel and walked out the room, Marta's laughing following behind him.  
  
Katie just looked at Marta in shook. It was like a miracle, she thought to herself. Marta turned to her and smiled and Katie realized that she could see some of the resemblance, now that she knew they were related.  
  
"Thanks," Katie told Marta for the second time that day. "I really need this job, so appreciate the fact that you didn't listen to Marcus. He's a difficult person to defy."  
  
Marta laughed, replying, "Well, I can remember him still in diapers and I've always been able to draw my wand faster than he can, so it's all good. Anyways, I don't remember a time I backed down from him and don't want to ever."  
  
"Well, thanks again. I probably should get going before your brother gets back her and decides to kill me for invading his store."  
  
"His store? I own half, you know?"  
  
Katie smiled. "I'll be sure to remember that! Especially when he's trying to fire my ass."  
  
Both women laughed. "I'll owl you when your hours are up, Miss Bell."  
  
"Thank you and call me Katie."  
  
Marta nodded. "Marta Flint," she replied and reached out her hand. Katie smiled and grasped the other woman's hand and they shook before Katie waved goodbye and exited the stop.  
  
Feeling a lot better about herself she started down the road towards the small shop that Fred and George owned in Diagon Alley. Although they had offered her a job, Katie had refused to take it, knowing nothing about gag gifts and practical jokes. In Hogwarts she may have found it funny but now she was far past the age that their constant creations made her laugh. But at the moment, conversing with the Weasley twins seemed in order. She had gotten the better of a Slytherin and she knew the twins would love to hear about this.  
  
Entering the Weasleys' shop, she smiled at Fred how stood behind the counter. "How are you, Fred?" she asked, the smile soon fading from her face as she saw Fred's response.  
  
"She left," Fred said. "Bloody hell! She left!"  
  
Katie looked sadly at her friend, her good mood diminishing. "Oh, Fred. Come here," she told him and pulled him into a hug. "It's going to be ok, you know?"  
  
Fred shook his head. "It isn't. She's not coming back. The other day I saw her with a Slytherin of all the people in this fucking world. A Slytherin!"  
  
"Calm down. She'll be back; she's just confused; that's all."  
  
Fred shook his head, and Katie felt helpless.  
  
"Fred!" a voice called from the other room, "are you alright?" And George Weasley entered the room, and smiling briefly at Katie before turning back to his twin. "Look, Forge, you've got to move on. Obviously the bint wasn't good enough for you."  
  
Katie looked sadly at Fred before hastily saying goodbye. She didn't want to stay and listen to George speak ill of her friend, even though she had hurt Fred. Instead she headed back to apartment to owl the other girl.  
  
Unfortunately, as she was passing the entrance to Knockturn Alley, large hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her slightly into the forbidding alley.  
  
"What do you think you were doing, barging into my store like that?" Marcus' voice rung from behind her right ear. "Now you created friction between me and Marta and believe me, that bitch is a challenge."  
  
"A bigger challenge than Marcus Flint?" Katie asked sarcastically, feinting a fake gasp. "You're giving your position up for a girl?"  
  
Marcus was not amused and pushed her away from him, and she hit a stone wall with a thump and almost fell to her feet. Fortunately she was able to catch herself and turn around to face Flint. "You think you're so great, Flint," she hissed, "but you want to know what? You ruined my life."  
  
Marcus laughed at this. "Really? So was I at that stadium, hiding in the shadows and magically pushed off the broom? The answer is no, Bell. At the time I was in Thailand, tying up some business for my father. Dirty work that was too," he muttered, almost lost in thought. "Made me realize that working for my father was not a good idea; so Bell, how did I ruin your life?"  
  
"In school, you pushed me off my broom and broke my leg for the first time. If I hadn't of been injured in the first place I wouldn't of hurt it permantly. That is why this is all your fault! You owe me Flint!"  
  
Marcus laughed and then started to walk away. "I'll be seeing you at work, Bell," he yelled over his shoulder. "Don't think I'm going to make it easy for you." And then he disappeared, leaving Katie to make her way back to her apartment, fuming the entire way.


	4. Mixing Business with Pleasure?

**Chapter Four: Mixing Business with Pleasure?**

The thought of owling Angelina had completely left Katie's mind after her more recent encounter with Flint. She could still feel the strength of his hands on her skin. She was sure there were going to be nicely sized purple bruises there before the day was done, not to mention a large brush burn on her back from colliding with the wall. Perhaps the best part of the day was meeting his older sister, Marta.

_A witch after my own heart_, Katie thought a bit of a smile emerging. Never had she seen someone be so forward with Flint. It was nice to see someone stand up to him. Maybe Marta could give her some pointers.

Settling down at her small kitchen counter, she started to replay the entire exchange between Marta, Flint, and herself. There was friction. Work was going to be ugly. She could almost taste the disgusting flavor of hopelessness in her mouth. But wasn't this job something she had wanted? It was the only way and she was up to it. Marcus Flint might think he was the greatest, but he never had known her. She wasn't one to quit now.

Recalling how she had wanted to pester Angelina with a million questions, Katie got out of her seat, and pulled out one of the last pieces of scroll paper she owned. It took her a moment to find her quill and some ink, but when she got all her tools in order, her mind was blank. How was she going to do this? What was she to write? This was her best friend since first year and she couldn't even write a letter to Angie? What was wrong with her?

_Angelina, _

_Hey! I got the job, despite Flint's orders. His sister, Marta Flint, hired me. I thought it was going to be great. I had a job and everything. I stopped by Fred and George's shop to tell them the great news, but then Fred told me you left. What happened? He said you were with a Slytherin. Angie, please tell me you didn't run off on him with Montague. Owl me back as soon as you can. _

_ Your Friend, Katie _

Finished with her letter she gave it a quick look over before folding it and stamping it shut with red wax. Her owl, Frisbee, had died over a year ago. Since his death, she hadn't had the heart to buy another. He had been a good pet, very loving and obedient. She promised herself to buy another owl as soon as she had the money saved up.

Deciding that she'd owl Angie's letter when she went back to Diagon Alley tomorrow, she started to make herself dinner.

The following morning, Katie was woken up by the light sensation of pecking. Curious and in a bit of a daze, she opened her eyes. A magnificent owl was perched on her bedside table. In its left talons there was a letter. Seeing the Flint crest stamped onto the front, she could only assume the papers inside held her hours. Or her order to be fired, whichever one Flint had the more ease to do.

She took the letter and opened it. Two pieces of paper fell onto her lap. She ignored the first, seeing that it was merely a list of her hours. Her hand reached for the second piece of paper. It was a note from Marta.

_Katie, _

_Marcus and I have decided to open the store this coming weekend. As you know it is almost Thanksgiving and every witch and wizard is going about doing his or her shopping for the holidays. Marcus insists we should wait until after the chaos of Christmas, but I know better. I have persuaded him to let us open the store. _

_However, that means we'll be needing you to come in today. If you have other plans and are otherwise inclined, I understand. Of course, my dear brother has informed me of your recent financial state and I thought you would be looking forward to some extra hours. So if you could, I'd love to have you come in today and help put the finishing touches on the store. _

_Yours Truly – Marta Flint_

At first she wanted to ring Marcus Flint's neck. How dare he share the confidential information about her financial state with anyone! Then she realized that Marta was different from her brother. Unlike the troll, Marta was much kinder and she would understand. Katie could trust her.

Immediately, she penned the reply, saying she would be there in an hour. Before she sent off the owl, she made sure to check her hours, just incase she had something else she'd like to say.

_Ms. Katherine Bell - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Clerk_

_Monday through Friday - - - - - - - - - - - -10 am – 8pm_

_Saturday - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 11 am- 9pm _

_Sunday - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -12 pm – 4pm_

The times seemed reasonable enough. She was pleased. Working all these hours was sure to put some money on the table. In no time she'd be on her feet again. She never thought a Flint could make her so happy. Then she reminded herself that it was Marta who was doing this for her, not Marta's brother.

She started to fold up the hours, that was when her eyes caught the messy scribbling on the back of the sheet. Since Marta had written the to her already, she could only assume that this new note was from none other than Mister Marcus Flint.

_Bell,_

_Congratulations, you made it past the first round. You may have my sister to back you up, but don't think she can protect you for long. I'll be watching you. The first time you screw up, you're gone. _

_ Flint P.S. By the way, how's Woody?_

Katie screamed in frustration, crumbling up her hours into a ball and tossing it across the room. How could he be so vile? Didn't he understand anything that she was going through? Obviously, he had never been poor, but couldn't he be empathetic at least once in his life?

Picking up her letter to Angie, she sent that and her reply to Marta off with the owl. "Let Marcus Flint think he can best me," she told herself out loud. "I'll just give him some of his own medicine." With that, she went to take a shower.

Forty minutes later, she was leaving her apartment. Walking through Diagon Alley, she let her eyes wander to the many things she desired in the shop windows. The many things she wanted could soon become a reality. Though she was mad, was her anger enough to make her lose her job? Flint was horrible, a terrible disease, but it wasn't worth losing her job over. This was what he wanted to do to her. He wanted her to leave.

As she made her way to QQS, she passed a familiar looking couple. The girl had fiery red hair, but the boy had hair as blonde as the moon was white. She did a double take to try and catch a glimpse of their faces, but she only managed to see their retreating backs. Confused that she couldn't place the two, she nearly walked past the store. Catching herself, she went up the steps and into the small building.

"You're late," a gruff voice came from the second level.

She glanced up at the balcony. Flint was trying to levitate a candle over to the chandelier. He was failing miserably, but she didn't raise her wand to aid him. She walked away, heading into the back office to find Marta.

"Hello Katie."

"Hi," she greeted her boss when she entered the room. "Sorry I'm late."

"Late?" Marta looked over her shoulder at the hourglass that hung on the wall. "Don't be silly, you're three minutes early. Why did you think you were late?"

"Flin-," she stopped, catching herself, "Marcus said something about-,"

"Oh, well you'll just have to ignore him. He's in one of his moods today." Marta laughed to herself, then continued with the filing she had been doing before Katie came in. "I was glad to hear you were coming. I was starting to worry when the owl didn't come back, but then I realized he had another stop to make before he came here."

"Ooops! I'm sorry," Katie apologized, realizing she had sent the owl on a personal mission, when she had sent him off with Angie's letter. "I just...I don't have an owl anymore...I didn't mean to,"

"Don't worry," Marta smiled, shaking her head. "I don't mind."

"Ok," Katie sighed, relieved.

"Come on, I'll show you around the store and tell you what needs to be done," the older witch led Katie out of the office, showing her the different spots.

There was a section just for Quidditch books, a section for practice snitches, quaffles, and bludgers, a section for the How-To's of the sport, and of course, the main purpose of the store, the real merchandise. A huge broom showcase was at the front of the store, but off to the right section there was an enormous area of just brooms.

The place was great. Katie had never felt more at home. Just as Marta was telling her about how they received all the products, Flint called her away. Smiling, Marta told her to take a look around on her own. Katie nodded, her eyes transfixed on the newest addition to brooms. A creation meant for speed, agility, and those who loved the sport. She ran her fingers over the Firebolt 360.

She could imagine herself flying this broom. Clouds passing her would only see a stroke of red and a blur of gold as she darted through the sky. At night the stars would have to race to keep up with her. The moon would be her light and no matter what happened during the day, she would be able to let it all go with one ride on that beauty. Katie closed her eyes, imagining.

"She's a beaut, ain't she?" Marta asked, returning.

"Yes," Katie breathed, still staring longingly at the broom.

"Do you think you know away around?"

"Yeah, what do you want me to do?"

Three hours later, Katie Bell was sweating, but feeling awfully good about herself. She had finished stacking the rest of the Quidditch For All Ages magazine stands. All the issues were in the correct order and in their right shelf. It had taken awhile for her to get it to look presentable, but now that it was done, she was proud of herself.

"Nice work, Kate," Marta grinned, coming out of the office. "I'm heading out to grab a bite to eat. Want to come along?"

"Nah, it's alright," she sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow. "I brought my own lunch, besides, I look horrible."

"Nonsense, you look fine," Marta argued.

"No, really," Katie smiled. "I'll be fine. Besides, I wanted to fix up those shelves over there," she pointed to where the practice balls were kept. They don't look so nice. I was going to use my magic touch to change that."

"Okay," Marta waved. "See you later."

Katie returned to her work. She was determined to fix the shelves. The boxes that held all the snitches and such were in disarray. Customers would prefer to see the store's products treated with more respect. She was going to make them look good, even if this was her only day working here. She had a feeling that Marcus Flint wanted her to be gone. If that was the case, her days here would be numbered.

She started by taking all the boxes down. Looking at the space that was left, she started to put all the boxes in order by style, type, and expense. Next, she began putting everything back, starting with the bottom shelf and the bludgers.

Some time later, she had just about finished. About an hour had passed. All she needed to do was put the last snitch box up on the top shelf. It was the newest type. This particular practice snitch was widely acclaimed as the best and Katie's old Hogwarts teammate Harry Potter was endorsing the product, so naturally, it was going to sell extremely well.

The top shelf was higher than she had first thought. Ready to levitate the box, Katie reached for her wand. However, when she searched through the folds of her robes, she realized that it wasn't there. She had forgotten it at home. Shrugging, she tucked the box under her arm and started to climb the shelves. When she got to the top, she carefully pulled out the package, adjusting its position until it looked perfect.

"Bell! What are you doing?" demanded Flint.

His voice had startled her and Katie lost her gripping on the shelf's edge. She toppled backwards, awaiting the hard impact of the wooden floor. Instead, strong hands came out of the air, grasping her, right before she collided with Flint's body. Both of them went sprawling to the floor, Katie landing on top of him.

"What do you think you were doing up there?" Flint hissed, completely ignoring the intimate position they were in.

"I was trying to fix that sloppy job you did of putting all those boxes on display! Don't you know anything?"

"I know that without this job you're nothing!"

"Yeah? And I know that with or without this job you're still the same prick from back at school!" she shot back.

The bell on the front door of the store rang and in stepped Devin Montague. When he saw the two fighting, Katie sitting on top of Flint in a very amusing position, his normal expression became an all-knowing smirk.

"Hey Marcus! Mixing business with a bit of pleasure I see."

**A/N:** I'm so happy with how this story is turning out. Sara's work is extremely good. I think she's set out a great plan for this fic. I'm just bringing up the rear. Lol! I appreciate all the reviews we have been taking in. Feel free to comment on what you would like to see in the future chapters and any other character involvement. Love you all! _ Nev_


	5. Invitation to the Snake's Den

**Chapter Five: Invitation to the Den of Snakes**

Katie Bell's cheeks flushed ten shades deeper than normal. Before Flint had a chance to move her, she stood up, and walked into the back office. What had she been thinking getting a job here? She was just waiting for trouble to brew. Flint and her had never gotten along anyway, why try pushing it? _Because I desperately need the money_, she mentally corrected herself. She was overly relieved when Marta walked in.

"Katie? Was there something you needed?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"No, I...," she debated resigning for a brief moment. If she left, Flint would win. He had beaten her before and taken so much more than a victory. Why was she going to let him take this from her as well? She wasn't even putting up a fight. "I'm fine," she smiled, feeling a brand new wave of confidence wash over her. "Nevermind me."

Marta watched her walk out with a grin on her face. "Just be mindful of my brother. He is a foul mood, agian." Shaking her head, she muttered, "I can't imagine why."

_I can_, Katie thought, shivering slightly. She wondered how long it would take Flint to turn the story around and make it out that she had sexually assaluted him or some such nonsense. She hadn't been the one to scare herself. He should have given her a more appropriate introduction. Then, perhaps, she wouldn't have frightened as easily. But it was all behind her now. She had a job to finish.

As she rounded the corner, heading to the front store window, she saw Montague leaving. He walked across the street, over to a witch who shared a rather passionate kiss with him. It only take Katie a second to realize just who that witch was, before she was running out the door.

"Angelina Johnson! What in Godric's name do you think you are doing?"

Her dark haired friend jumped, backing up from her boyfriend. "Katie...hi," she gave a weak smile. "You know-,"

"Montague. Yes, would you believe I've heard of him. As memory tells me, he was a bit of a prat when I was back in school and my best friend shared my opinion, up until now that is." She stopped ranting, taking a good look at the couple that stood before her, and heaved a great sigh. "Angie, why?"

"Could you excuse us for a moment," Angelina asked Montague. He nodded, kissing her temple lightly before strolling a ways down the street. "What do you have agaisnt him? Is it because he's a Slytherin or just because he caught you with Flint?"

"Caught me with Flint?! You have got to be out of your mind!" Katie shrieked. "You don't honestly think that I am attracted to that...that..."

"...suave, handsome, practically perfect for you man?" Angelina finished. "I believe I do."

This was getting out of hand. Flint and her working the same job was one thing. Landing on top of him and fighting over it had been another. Montague's comment had been crude, but nothing was as bad as what her best friend of ten years had just said to her. It hadn't made the slightest bit of sense. To love...no, not love...just being attracted was enough...to be attracted to such an evil monster wasn't normal. It simply wasn't logical.

"I have to get back to work," she said, not really feeling anything. Her body had gone numb from the pain of betrayl and the words shared between them. She turned, going back into the Quality Quidditch Supply store.

Upon entering, she flatened her back against the door, sinking to the ground. Katie pushed back her bangs, that had fallen out from her tight ponytail while she had been working earlier. Now, from all the excietment, they had become an annoyance that toyed around in front of her eyes. She adjusted the band, collecting the several pieces of hair back underneath it, then stared at the floor.

When she had first met Angelina, the witch had known what crowds to hang with and which to avoid. She remembered her first day of Hogwarts, when she had accidently bumped into Slytherin Seventh Year. The bully had thrown her against a wall, letting her there, practically unconcious. After that, Angelina had taught her how to stick up for herself and reminded her to stay clear from the serpent's house. Oh, how time had changed all of that?

It wasn't that Devin Montague was in a sense evil, but the idea of him made her stomach churn, the idea of him dating her best friend made her stomach churn and her insides quiver. No matter what, Angelina had always been there for her, and though she wanted to support Ms. Johnson's latest life altering decision, this was something completely unexpected. Katie wasn't sure if she could handle it appropriately.

"I don't pay you to sit around on that skinny arse of yours, Bell," a snide comment from a snide voice.

She had to bite her lip to keep from snapping, "Sod off, Flint." Taking a deep breath, she attempted to collect herself and went back over to the front window to dust. She could feel Marcus follow her. His presence was indeed intimadating, though for some unknown reason, she could feel him when he was close without physically making contact. It was almost like a sixth sense she had.

He stood behind her, as if supervising her actions as she ran the rag over the wood, polishing it. Then she positioned and repositioned all the latest parts of the display, taking the time and effort to make it look the best, or at least the best in her opinion. After about twenty minutes, Flint was still standing behind her and he had gotten on her nerves.

"Is there something you need me to do?" she questioned, leveling her eyes at him.

Smirking, he handed her an envelope.

Katie stared at the paper in her trembling hands. She hadn't realized she was still shaking from her earlier thoughts until now. Careful, not to tear the letter, she opened it up, revealing an invitation. It read:

_To Ms. Katherine Bell,_

_You are cordially invited to the event of the year! To celebrate the winter solstice, Mr. Devin Montague and his distinguished Ms. Angelina Johnson would like to have you as company for the evening of Yule. Please bring one wrapped package as the night's events call for the Muggle tradition of playing a game called Secret Santa. If you are unable to attend, please owl a letter in response to this one. However, if you are free, please do come and share the holiday spirit with us. _

_Your Hosts,_

_Mr. Devin Montague & Ms. Angelina Johnson_

The Gryffindor nearly fainted. Unconscious of what she was doing, she grabbed a hold of Marcus' arm to steady herself. Angelina dating Montague, yes, that was acceptable, she guessed, but seeing him and making plans that were as though they were already married! That was something she had not intented for.

"Will you be attending then?" he asked, sounding amused.

"I don't know why it is any of your business, Flint," she grumbled, pulling her hand off of his arm.

"If you are, you'll be needing to go with someone else. This is going to be a formal affair. One, in a position, such as yourself, would not wish to show up dateless, now would you?" He cocked one eyebrow at her.

Placing her hands on her hips, Katie frowned at him. "And just what is that suppose to mean?"

"I was invited as well," he informed her, waving his own invitation in her face. "What do you say, Bell? Shall we go together, just as old friends?"

This day just got weirder and weirder. Katie was glad that the clock chimmed. It was time for her to go home. Without a word to Flint or even to Martha, she exited the store in a haste, hurrying to get home.

**A/N:** Hey, Nev here! I just wanted to make sure that my co-writer recieves her full credit for this wonderful fic. It was her idea and she deserves a great pat on the back. Our shared account was lost...or at least I can't get into it, so I've placed it upon my own. I didn't want to lose this story. I'm quite fond of it. Please review and tell me what you think! _Neveada _


	6. A Cowering Lioness

**Chapter Six: Rumors of the Alley**

The following day, Katie woke up to the strong smell of coffee. Her first though was that she didn't drink coffee, only hot tea. Then she worried someone had entered her apartment. Grabbing an old beater bat Fred had given her, she stalked out of her room, holding it high over her head. Breathing shallow, she got ready to jump into the kitchen.

"Arrrr!" she growled, leaping in.

"AHHHH!" Marta Flint screamed, dropping her steaming mug.

Katie let the bat fall to the floor, placing a hand over her heart. "Bloody Christ, Marta," she gasped. "What are you doign in my kitchen? I thought you were a crook."

The Flint girl let out a relieved laugh. "I was stopping by to check on you. Didn't think anyone was up, so I decided to make a pot. I'm sorry. I should have owled first. I just didn't know…," she caught herself and stopped. "Well, you look alright, so I assume nothing happened last night after you went home."

"Excuse me?" Katie inquired, not sure what her boss was referring to.

"Oh it's nothing," Marta shook her head, as her employee used magic to clean up the mess they had made.

"Did your brother say something?" Katie boldly asked. Her boss seemed particularly flustered this morning, whether from the excitement earlier or because of what she was hiding, Katie couldn't be positive.

Taking a seat, Marta stared at the floor. "Do you fancy my brother?" she questioned, not making eye contact.

Katie nearly chocked. "Me? Have a fling with your brother? Don't be ridiculous! We've been enemies for years, ever since we were in school together. Marcus can't stand me anymore than I can throw him and, believe me, the feeling is mutual."

"I thought as much," Marta relaxed. "That Montague…will he ever learn to stop telling tales?"

Katie's face went deathly pale at the mention of Flint's best friend. "What did he say?" she asked, warily.

"Oh nothing important," Marta waved, taking a sip of her coffee. "Just that you and my brother were on the floor together."

Taking a seat, Marta stared at the floor. "Do you fancy my brother?" she questioned, not making eye contact.

The dirty blonde felt a wave of blush spread across her face. Thankfully, Marta was too busy staring at her cup to notice the obvous discomfort. "It wasn't anything like it sounds. I fell off of the shelf and he tried to catch me. It didn't work out as well as he planned. That's all," she explained, feeling the crimson only spread more.

"Well, if that's everything then," Marta shrugged, finishing the last of her coffee, "I'll be off." The girl stood up from her seat, sweeping out of the room. When she got to the front door, Katie raced after her.

"Wait! Marta! Did Flint tell you about the ball?"

"Montague's ball?" his sister inquired with a look of interest crossing her eyes.

"Yes, that one." Katie held onto the doorframe, fearing that she'd fall over out of shame for not-really-but-kind-of agreeing to go along with him. When Marta cocked an eyebrow at her, she swallowed the lump forming at the back of her throat. "Your brother...Fli-Marcus asked me to attend with him, since we both recieved an invitation."

Marta stood there for a moment, emotionless. Then her face split into an all-knowing smirk. "How perfectly wonderful!" she cheered. "I can't remember the last time my brother dared to care for someone other than his own self."

Katie ignored her employer's suddenly brightened mood, not believing what she heard. "I highly doubt he really wants me to attend with him. I'm sure this is all just some silly childish prank."

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure," winked the other woman. "You know he did fancy you back at school. Are you sure all flings die quickly?"

Clearing her throat, Katie dared to ask, "He had a crush on me?"

"Of course! Didn't you hear what I just said!" Marta rolled her eyes, shaking her head, but then she grinned. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you fancy him too."

"I do not!" Katie insisted, trying her hardest to sound convincing.

"We'll see," Marta nodded to herself, ducking out the door. "We'll see."

A week went by and whenever Flint "accidently" bumped into her, snarled at her, or even glanced in her general direction, Katie found it hard to catch her breath. Were Marta's words making her this antsy? Or was it something else? The ball was approaching and business at the shop was booming. Things all seemed to be going well, except for the fact no one had spoken of the ball since Flint's proposition. Then Marta chimmed in.

"I haven't the faintest idea where to get a gown for this ball of Devin's," she randomly announced one Friday night when they were closing up together. "Katie where have you gone shopping?"

Taken back by surprise, the old Gryffindor answered honestly, "I haven't the time or money to spare on shopping for a gown. Besides, I'm not going."

"What?!" Marta exclaimed, obviously not ready to hear such a decision. Marcus stole a glance at Katie, before his sister continued. "Why not?"

"I don't want to go. I'd have more fun sitting at home in front of my fireplace than standing there while my best friend is having the time of her life."

"Katie-,"

"Besides, I don't even have a date," she shrugged.

Grumbling to herself about stubborn people, Marta had gone off into the back room. This had given Marcus more than enough time to pounce.

"You have no date, Bell?"

"None," she had replied, brazenly.

He ground his teeth together. "Did you forget my offer?"

"No," she smiled sweetly, "I just didn't consider it." She stared into his eyes, taking a box out of his arms. "I don't play games, Mr. Flint."

Dropping the load onto the floor, he had glared down at her. "And I don't like being toyed with, Ms. Bell," he growled. She grinned wider, knowing full well how her attitude affected his pride. But he had another card up his sleeve. "Or is it because you can't afford a dress?"

Trying to quench her anger at his careless comment, she said, "I am saying up my money to make much needed repairs to my apartment. Is that such a crime?"

"I let you keep this job because you're good at it, but don't think you can treat me like this and still get the income you need. You're on thin ice, Bell," he threatened.

"Marta gave me this job," she snapped back, getting defensive. "Don't try to feed me this bull about how you are so generous, because you aren't . You're a selfish rich guy with nothing left to do in his life but harasse his co-workers. I pity you." That did it. He went over the top.

"I'll pick you up," he stated roughly. "I already ordered a dress for you. It should be the right size, seeing as how Marta found the measurements for me." Katie gaped at him. "She went through your closet while you were sleeping."

"She already knew you asked me to the ball!" Katie screeched, blushing.

"I needed someone to get measurements," he grumbled, unhappily. Then, "Don't be late."

So time had passed and the dress had arrived. It was gorgeous, simple, yet stunningly beautiful. It hadn't come alone, either. There had been matching shoes, a ribbon for her hair, and a shawl. Katie had fallen in love with it, but she promised herself that she'd pay Marcus back for every penny he had spent upon it, when she could. Then the night of the ball came...

The chill of the night air went all the way to Katie Bell's bones. She had no idea the temperature was going to drop so dramatically. She pulled her shawl around her bare arms, tying it tightly in place. A gust of wind rushed by her, unraveling the secure knot she had just made, as if testing her patience. Stomping her heels, she hurried after the shawl, which was gracefully flying away. She had nearly caught up to it, when a strong hand yanked it clean out of the air.

"Having a bit of trouble there, Bell?" Flint smirked, handing over the other piece of her outfit.

He didn't hide his eyes that ran easily over her form, admiring the full curves in her hips and chest. The green pupils lingered on the low-cut top of her gown that revealed a great deal of pale skin. Immediately, Katie recognized how naked she felt and wrapped the shawl around herself once more.

"If you wouldn't mind closing your mouth, Flint, you wouldn't drool so much," she purred. "I would think that we should be on our way, if you expect to arrive on time, that is."

"They can wait," he told her, suddenly placing firm hands upon her hips.

In the moonlight, he appeared more like a predator than ever before. The lustful gaze of his eyes was overpowering, yet she couldn't help but feel there was more to it than that. Curious, she left him pull her towards him, allowing her body to be crushed against his. She could feel her heart rate quicken against the constant drumming of his own. He was so handsome now, encased in the finest of tuxes and clean shaven. How could she have not noticed it before?

The air around them bristled, sensing the way the two worlds were about to collide. Fallen leaves, dried up with not on ounce of life left in them, crinkled by their feet as they flew into their shoes. The road stood aside of them, empty and clear. No one was around, just the soothing sense of nature. Even the wind seemed to have decided to give them a moment of peace, a moment to live.

His hand slid slowly along the seam of her dress, pacing itself as it ran over her hip bone, up past her ribs, around the roundness of her breast, to finally land on its mark, cradling her neck. Marcus had his eyes fixated upon her lips and she would be a fool if she couldn't predict what was going to happen.

The Slytherin held her still, as he leaned down to meet her. Katie identified his advance and shivered, whether from cold or nerves, she couldn't be sure. He paused, glancing at her face, a momentary flash of concern crossing his face. That gave her the energy to get her voice back. She moved her hands to his chest, pushing him back a step. When he didn't budge, she looked up at him.

"Marcus?"

"What?"

"Is this just a plot to make me leave the shop?" she asked, worry filling her voice. Could he be trying to play her for a sucker?

He sighed, running a hand through his raven colored hair. She swallowed, feeling a knot churn in her stomach. This has all been a mistake. She should have never trusted him. It had all turned out to be a trick, probably a prank sprung on from Montague's vision of them earlier. Blinking back the familiar burning sensation in her eyes, she turned back up the walk.

"Bell," he called, as she reached her door. She felt herself tense at her name in the crisp night air, but she willed herself not to look back. "Bell." She dug her keys out of her purse, fiddling the correct one into the lock. "Katie, wait."

The voice was right behind her. She promised herself not to return to him, only to find she ahd already taken a step in his direction. Promptly, she stumbled back, slamming her spine agaisnt the front door. Old pain seared through her body, causing her to wince.

Warm fingers caressed her cheek. "We aren't in a battle agaisnt one another any more. We are fighting ourselves."

No sooner had he finished his riddle, then an owl swooped down, out of the starry sky. Katie did not recognize the bird, but its message was clearly for her. As she pulled the envelope from his beak, her eyes widened. The color of the letter was smooth crimson. This was no ordinary owl. _It's a Howler_, she thought. Peeling away the seal, she cowered, bracing herself for the explosion of venom that was sure to come.

"KATHERINE BELL! WHERE ARE YOU? THE PARTY STARTED AN HOUR AGO AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T ARRIVED! YOU HAD BETTER APPEAR IN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES, OR ELSE!" The letter crumbled into ash at the final sounding of Angelina Johnson's words.

"Makes herself impeccably clear," Marcus stated, rubbing his ears. "Wouldn't you say?"

Nodding, she agreed, "Deafeningly so."

"Will you be accompanying me then?" he offered his arm. She answered him with a pop, Apparating into Montague Mansion's foyer.

The room was huge, adorned with several kinds of decorations, such as wreaths of holly, an overly large Christmas tree, and even a bouquet of mistletoe. There were a few doors in view, all closed off, a string of garland placed between the handles. However, she could hear the faint notes of music floating down from somewhere above. Just as she began to ascend the stairs, a distinct pop occurred from behind her.

"Going without an escort, Bell," a familiar voice asked, sounding amused.

Katie felt a hand slip down her arm, lacing fingers through her own. He lifted her hand to his lips, spreading the smallest of caresses against her flesh. She sucked in a breath of air, feeling a coccon of erupt from within her stomach. _What is he doing? _He ran his thumb over her palm, causing her to open her hand wider.

"Your skin is smooth like silk."

His flattery made her more nervous. She didn't even realize he was leading her up the staircase until Angelina came into view. Her best friend's icy glare melted away when she saw the confusion spread across Katie's face. Her hands fell from her hips and her foot stopped stomping. She cleared her throat to greet them.

"Katie, you're here. I almost thought you had forgotten," she joked. "And Marcus," she hugged the Slytherin, while his "date" watched in awe. "So glad the two of you could make it," she winked.

"The house looks much better than its normal gloom. However did you manage to get Devin to change it?" Marcus inquired, ignoring the blunt assumption.

Angelina smiled, as the person in question appeared by her side, with a glass of wine. "She can be very persuasive," Montague told them, his free hand resting on Angelina's back. "Very persuasive."

Her mind was swirling. Angelina and Montague…hard to grasp, but yes, she had grown accustomed to it. But her and Flint?! He never had been this kind to her before, and never had he kissed her. Could all those old school rumors have been true? Was what Marta mentioned only a hint? Was it possible for him, a Slytherin, to fancy the likes of her? It took two to make it happen, though, and she knew she wasn't interested.

_Are you sure? You didn't try very hard to stop that kiss_, a voice in the back of her mind laughed. Ignoring it, she turned to the other mystery: Flint's words. "_We are fighting ourselves_." What did that mean?

"Katie?"

"Huh?" she whipped her head to meet Angelina's gaze.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she answered, still pondering over the riddle, "fine." She didn't see the way Ang smiled at her distant tone.

The four of them entered the ballroom, where a large crowd of people were already dancing and enjoying themselves. Katie picked out a certain couple from the moving masses. She recognized them from Diagon Alley. The girl with brilliant hair, much more fiery than her old brothers and the boy, who looked like the most frost form of evil, yet the same time exquisitely handsome, they were another couple she never would have predicted to end up together. But out on the dance floor, Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley appeared the most pleased of all who were in attendance.

"They learned to stop fighting," Marcus whispered to her, his hand still clasped to hers. Despite her lack of understanding, a smile spread across her lips. Even though she still didn't know to what he was referring to, this was almost like a little game, a secret that they shared.

"Would you like to dance, Ms. Bell?"

She only took a moment to consider it. Handing over her shawl to Angelina, she followed Marcus out onto the ballroom floor. Though no one was watching directly, she could feel everyone's eyes upon her. Every motion she made now was going to be judged and each time she took a breath, they would stare harder.

A new song filled the air. Marcus took both of her hands in his own, carefully place one on his arm and holding the other. Smiling at her, he started to lead. Somehow, her feet found the steps, even though it had been years since she had tried to glide across the floor with such grace. Her gown moved about her, hiding her quivering legs and making her appear as steady as stone.

Never before had she thought of Marcus Flint as a man with a taste for the arts, or even something as simple as dancing. She assumed he had it in his background due to the environment he had grown up in. Death Eaters, no matter how vicious, always put on a good face. _He is a divine dancer, just as smooth as he claims my skin is_, she thought, disregarding the evidence of his cold past. The crowd they passed through had no apparent effect on him. She was having a hard enough time breathing.

The music stopped and she pulled away from his touch. He cocked an eyebrow at her, snapping out his hand to reel her back in. "Where do you think you're going?" he questioned in a husky voice, holding her against him, so that she could feel all his muscles brush hers.

"The song ended," she stated, as if that explained everything.

"It's disrespectful to leave so abruptly," he pointed out.

"Then I'll be disrespectful," she finished, yanking away, but she only moved an inch, for he wouldn't let her go.

He began dancing again, dragging her along with him. Resisting would have only looked ridiculous, so she went along with him. The music felt good, as it played around her. All the laughter of those nearby also helped her mood. Soon, she couldn't hear where one song ended and where the next began. Before she knew it, she was having the time of her life. The party was making her forget all about her past troubles. When Marcus dipped her backwards, in an out of place salsa move, she laughed, and a whole new smile spread across his face.

Away from the crowd, standing together, Angelina Johnson and Devin Montague clinked glasses together in a toast to their match-making success. They watched the couple dance, no longer stiff with tension from prior years. In place of indifference, there was attraction, purely chemical at this point, but with the opportunity to grow and to morph into something much more.

An immeasurable amount of time had passed. Katie Bell's feet were starting to hurt. As if sensing this, the music slowed to an intimate number. Marcus pulled her arms around his neck and then placed his hands on her lower back. Instinctively, Katie moved closer, leaning into him, and resting her head under his chin. She sighed with contentment, closing her eyes. Everything was so peaceful, so right, that sleep seemed only inches away.

"Should we go home?"

In unison, they came to a halt, both locked in one another's gaze. Katie felt her breathing coming to her quicker from his question. What home did he mean? They weren't together…what was that suppose to mean? _What was I doing?_ she thought, backing up. Flint reached for her, but she turned, running from the room.

"KATIE!"

She hit the staircase, forgetting about the shawl she had left in Angelina's hands. Her shoes slapped the cold marble, as she rounded down the next flight, nearly slipping on the landing. "Katie!" His voice was close. She glanced back, seeing him leap down the last three steps to come running after her. She skidded near the front door, catching herself upon a column. As Flint got closer, she caught her breath, and disappeared with a pop.

She reappeared upon her road, under the lighting of a street lamp. The cold hit her bare skin, teasing the goose bump covered flesh. Holding herself, she headed up her front walk, to the door. The night's more recent events played across her mind. The lock clicked open and she walked into the dark house, still recalling the way she had acted. Shaking her head in disgust, she turned on her lamp.

Marcus Flint stood in front of her.

Her first impulse was to scream, but she had the distinct feeling that he wouldn't hurt her. Secondly, she wanted to run, but she had done enough of that for one night. That only left her with one another option open. She could hold a civilized conversation with him, earn some very much needed information. So that's what she did.

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Pausing for affect, he grinned, then cleared his throat. He dropped the shawl onto the couch aside of him. "You ran out on me, Bell." She looked down at the floor, pretending to be fascinated by her toes. "Are you cowering, lioness?" When she didn't reply, he changed tones. "Katie," he said, rotating his thumb over her chin.

"Stop it," she smacked his advancement away. "Stop calling me that!"

He chuckled, stepping back to lean casually against the wall. "But it's your name."

"Call me Bell. You always call me Bell. Not Katie. You never called me that."

"For which I apologize," he bowed.

Her frustration grew. "Stop! Stop being so nice! It's sickening! Act like you normally do. Yell at me, snap, be completely rude and uncaring. Don't invite me to balls, don't dance with me, don't buy me expensive gowns, and don't ever try to kiss me-"

His lips crushed down upon hers, stealing the last portion of her sentence away. He grabbed her small frame, pressing her to him. Katie wriggled, vainly trying to free herself from his sudden attack. As his mouth met hers once more, she lost her will to oppose him. Something inside of her was awakening and it was so enjoyable she couldn't hold back. Before she knew it, she was returning Marcus' kiss.

**A/N:** Nev here, once again. I wrote this chapter ahead of time. I had been doing a lot of thinking on how to get them together. Writing out love/hate relationships is my forte! I seem to have a love for it and also a knack for capturing the moment. Please tell me how you think this chapter went. I appreciate hearing how good it was, or how bad it sucked so that I can improve to better the story. _Neveada_


	7. The Morning After

**Chapter Seven: The Morning After**

The weight of what was happening became a physical burden as Katie fell backwards onto her bed. This was not something she normally did, or had ever done, and the possibility of where all of this sudden attraction could lead made her veins tingle. Marcus, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly what to expect and paid no mind to the reality of how little experience she had, only that for some reason he couldn't manage to untangle his tie from around his neck.

Smiling coyly, she sat up winding her fingers around his neck until they came upon the knot of fabric above his vertebrae. The entanglement disappeared under her quick hands, leaving the long black accessory to fall down past Marcus' broad shoulders and aside of where she laid on the bed.

"Isn't this a bit quick?" she asked, pressing a palm against his chest to stop him from depositing another one of his breathtaking kisses on her lips.

"How long do you think I've waited for you?" he returned.

She shrugged, not catching what he was saying. "About five minutes."

Marcus stopped his seduction ritual, sitting back on his feet. He paused for a moment, not sure how to break the truth to her, not sure how to admit the rumors from his school years were true. All those years he had been jealous of Wood, knowing that if Oliver wanted, he could easily have had Katie, and she would have been more than willing. Now that he had the blonde, he was afraid to tell her all the times he had tried to win her heart back when she had thought him a monster. What would his confession do to her? But he owed it to her to tell the truth.

Flashback

Marcus Flint walked out onto the Practice Pitch, broom in hand. Behind him, the rest of the Slytherin team followed. Their new Seeker, Draco Malfoy's father, the proud prominent Lucius Malfoy, had bought the entire group Nimbus 2001s. With the advanced collection of brooms, they were sure to win the Quidditch House Cup this year.

_Let Wood choke down that little victory, _he thought to himself.

Still, knowing how close he was to getting something over Wood, it didn't make his uneasy any better when he thought of what he really wanted. Clenching his hand into a tight fist, he growled. Around him, his teammates silently watched the growing frustration in his motions, but that didn't make him feel the need to stop. When he opened his eyes the next instant, they were ablaze with envious fire.

"Alright, get up there and practice," he barked at them. "Do you need me to tell you all _that_?" They all mounted their brooms, obeying his command. "Malfoy, you stay," he demanded, his burly hand falling on the shoulder of the younger boy as the others left.

"What?" the blonde cockily questioned, raising one perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Absently, Marcus asked him, "What do you think of Bell this year?" He inclined his head over to where the Gryffindor team was sitting, waiting for the pitch to be cleared. The girl, of whom he was speaking, caught his gaze and turned away, blushing. Draco glanced up into his captain's face, as if searching for an explanation for his bizarre inquiry, but when none came, he shrugged, wondering why Flint wanted to know.

"Just sizing up the competition, that's all," Marcus lied, turning away from where the red and gold clothed opponents were crowded. "Get up there."

"What are you plotting in that thick head of yours, Flint?" Draco asked, glaring over at the Gryffindor captain, with whom, he knew his own captain hated with a passion, though the true reason was deeply hidden under several layers of rumors, all just as absurd as the prior one.

"I want her," admitted the upper classman.

"Bell?!" the young Malfoy exclaimed, taken back by the abrupt honesty in his superior's voice.

"What do you think ol' Woody would say to that?"

Draco snickered, beginning to find it quite amusing. "I think he'd hex you to the ends of the earth, not to mention what those Weasel twins would do to you. After all, that one…is it George?…he fancies her."

Marcus Flint said nothing as he found his eyes once again on the slim figure of the girl he had watched since his first year. Katie Bell, three months younger than him to the day, was tall, intelligent, though not a complete scholar, and an aggressive Chaser, one of the best, especially when joined with her best friend Angelina Johnson. She hadn't made her House Team until her second year, though it was hardly heard of to be accepted in the first year, Harry Potter was the only exception Marcus knew to date. Ever since the moment he had met her outside the Great Hall, he had admired her. Admired her, hated her, respected her, lusted after her, and finally grown to love her. It had been a long road since that single moment five years ago.

_He rushed up from the Dungeons, carrying an armful of books that were much heavier than he was used to. Breakfast had begun ten minutes ago, he just hoped he wasn't going to make too big of an entrance. Flints were known for their superiority, but would entering ten minutes late be considered superior? Probably not, and getting a Howler from his father the second day of school was not an experience he deemed worthy of looking back on in another twenty years. Darting up the final steps, he spotted the hall doors. He was almost there. _

_**BAM!**_

_Backwards he flew, landing roughly on his rear end. Anger rushed through him as he realized someone must have run into him. He was late enough as it was, he hadn't needed another disruption. Standing up and brushing himself off, he felt his rage consume him as he got ready to explode upon the person that dared to make him further tardy. _

_And that's when he first saw her. _

_Sitting there on the floor, her light blue eyes staring up at him, startled. Her blonde hair was disheveled, some strands stuck across her face, while others dangled past her earlobes. Her petite pink lips were partly opened, and he could hear her lightly panting, probably because she was scared by the sudden collision. Without saying a word, he lent her his hand, helping her to her feet. He failed to notice the color of her robes. _

_"Late?"_

_"I slept in," he told her, thinking her voice to be that of an angel's. She smiled at his answer, then blushed, and averting her eyes to gaze upon the old floor. "Sorry about bumping into you," he apologized, wanting to give her a reason to look at him again. _

_"Oh, it was my fault," she insisted. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She smiled again, this time not blushing when she realized she had blessed him with such a small token of kindness. "I'm Katherine Bell," she extended her hand. _

_He took it, doing as he had seen charming wizards before him do, and planted the briefest of kisses on the pale skin there. "Marcus Flint." _

_"Nice to meet you Mar-,"_

_"Katie, what are you doing out here?" a new voice entered the conversation, a voice Marcus would learn to hate. _

_"Oliver, hey, this is-,"_

_"A Slytherin," sneered Wood, scanning Flint up and down. He took her hand, pulling her away from him. "What did you do to her?" _

_"I was just introducing myself. Is that a crime in your book, Gryffindor scum?" _

_Katie stepped in between them both. "We should be at breakfast," she told them, not looking at Marcus. _

_It wasn't until Wood led her back into the Great Hall that he had seen the red and gold of her school uniform. What a fool he had been. _

How much had changed since then? More than he was willing to admit. In classes, Katie acted as if he didn't exist. She didn't join in the jests that were made by her house concerning his, but she didn't stand up for his fellow mates either. Then again, he wasn't exactly a good Samaritan. He often provoked fights between the two houses. It was odd that the one thing he wanted, a girl of all things, had to be from the one house that never mingled with his.

A large clock chimed in the back of his mind. _Damn._ Their practice session was over. It was time for Gryffindor to take the pitch. His lips curled over his teeth as his mind formed a rather interesting idea. But would Wood go for it? He'd just have to try.

"Hey Blockhead, what about getting some real practice in for your players?" he taunted. "After all, I think Spinet is lacking."

"It's our turn for the pitch, Flint," snapped the Gryffindor captain. "Get off the grass."

"You can run the same plays over and over again, Wood, but you'll never improve unless you get a taste of the real thing," he tempted.

"What did you have in mind?"

**End Flashback**

"Do you remember that day?" he asked, and Katie recalled everything vividly. Chills swept through her body and she shivered. He pulled the covers of her bed up around her, closing them in front of her as if it was a cloak. "Katie, I wasn't lying back then when I said I wanted you…that I loved you."

Flustered, she didn't know what to say to that. If this had just been attraction, sudden, swift attraction, she could have understood it. She could have given it a strange name, passed it off as something senseless, and could have forgotten about whatever was to come, only this was different. He had changed it, given it a name that meant more then she could have ever imagined, and now whatever was to come would mean something more than what she was willing to allow it to.

"Then why all of this, huh? Why play the part of the rich arrogant asshole?"

For a moment, he had no reply, then a smirk appeared on his lips. "Why not?" Katie's palm went thwack across his closest cheek. He chuckled, grabbing her wrists in one hand, and yanked her into his lap. "Feisty, are we, Miss Bell?" She couldn't believe he had turned such a tender moment into another spark of passion. In the next moment, his lips were covering hers, and once again, she was powerless to stop him, because deep down, she had been waiting for this. She wanted it too.

"Lay down," he whispered, gently setting her back against her throw of pillows. Inside of her mind, she knew she had to stop this insanity. She couldn't be doing this with Flint; in fact, she had no right to do this kind of thing with anyone, but least of all Flint. She hardly knew him; she didn't deserve to throw her life away in one night, and…presently the sensation of his lips running a trail down her neck was the most delicious miracle she had ever felt. Suddenly all sense and reason left her and all she had let to hold onto was her animal instinct.

The morning was an aftershock neither of them was prepared for. Katie was the first to awaken. She relished the warmth she felt wrapped around her, not from the plain covers of fabric she normally wove around herself, but from the human body that lie next to her. Smiling, a pure smile, she nuzzled against Marcus's bare chest, causing him to stir.

His left eyelid rose, no longer shielding his eye, then his right followed suit. He grinned, ducking his face down to kiss her forehead softly. "Morning."

She didn't speak to answer him; she just laid down closer, pressing her lips to his. For once, she didn't want to think about her financial status, or how bad it would look to all those she was connected to that she was with Marcus Flint, a horrible Slytherin. None of it mattered anymore, because for once in Katherine Bell's life, she was truly happy. She wondered if this feeling that was flowing through her entire body was what her mother had felt when she had decided to marry her father. If this was what Angelina felt when she was with Montague-Devin, then she could understand why her friend stayed with the man. She never wanted to feel any other way.

This was love.

"Should we get up, or should we let our imaginations figure out something better?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "You really do know how to ruin a perfectly romantic moment, don't you?"

"What was so romantic about saying 'Morning' after having sex?" he asked her, seriously. "What do women love about that? It's the only real thing to say, but suddenly, it's as if it is the most romantic word in the English vocabulary."

"Excuse me for finding something so simple worth so much," she snapped.

"Now you're getting defensive?" he grumbled, throwing his hands up in the air. "Looks like the PMS is starting early, at least that's a load off my back."

"What?" she yelled, sitting up. He just glared at her under those heavy black eyebrows. "I didn't ask you to Apparate into my apartment. I didn't ask you to try to seduce me, admit all of your darkest desires and truest emotions, and then try to seduce me again. I didn't ask for you to fall in love with me, so why is this all my fault?" she shouted, throwing the bed sheets off of her as she gathered her clothing from the various spots around the room.

"You know," he ranted, putting his pants on, "Wood was right. We _are_ meant to be separated. Lions and serpents aren't meant to be together, especially a strong snake who knows the power of his hypnotic gaze against a lioness who doesn't know the actual color of her golden fur." She threw a pillow at his head, barely missing. "You know what, Katie?" She only glared at the floor, trying to stop blaming herself for all of this. "This was a mistake."

And then there were those four words. So simple, yet they suddenly killed what precious little joy she had held in her hands for the briefest of moments. Before she could say anything else to him, he was gone, and she was once again alone in her apartment.


	8. Deja Vu

**Chapter Eight: Déjà vu**

_"Love thine enemies...it really pisses them off!" Annyomous_

Katie stayed in her room the rest of the day. The only reason she got up the following morning was because it was a Monday and she had to go to the shop to help Marta. While she showered and prepared herself, she was dreading what was to happen when she got in. She was expecting more harsh words from Flint and an attempt to fire her as well. Gripping her mug of tea, she left her ratty apartment, heading for Quality Quidditch Supplies.

The chilly winter air did nothing to help her spirits. It was bitter cold, nipping at any section of unprotected flesh it could find. By the time the girl had marched up the front steps, her entire face matched the signature color of the holiday season and her mug was empty.

Shaking off her coat, she entered the store. "Hello," she called, going into the backroom to hang up her winter gear. That's where she found Marta Flint, wrestling with a large stack of boxes. "Oh, let me help!" She took a huge bunch off the top, piling them on the floor behind her.

"Thanks," her boss, sighed, wiping a line of sweat from her brow. "I thought I could handle that one."

"You shouldn't be doing so much heavy lifting," Katie told her, taking several of the boxes out to the front of the store. From the way, she was acting, it appeared that Marta knew nothing about what had happened between Katie and her brother. She only hoped it would stay that way. "It's bad for your back."

Marta chuckled, following her out with her own heap. "Well, I'll try to remember that." She scanned the room, mentally counting all of the boxes, and deciding what to do with the surplus of merchandise. "I told my brother not to order so many," she grumbled mainly to herself.

As casual as she could, Katie asked, "Is Marcus coming in today?"

"No," growled Marta. "That braggart wanted the day off. He's in another one of his foul moods. I didn't need that here-not today, so I let him stay home at the manor." Shaking her head, she placed her hands on her hips. "I just hope we're not swamped."

Katie tried to smile reassuringly at her. "It's right after Yule. How bad can it be?"

Two and a half hours later, the store was so packed people could hardly move. Marta was forced to call her brother in. The blonde haired girl didn't see him come in, but once he showed up, the crowds seemed to become less hostile. Still, she was thankful it was busy. At least it gave her a reason not to speak with him, not that she wanted to. When the masses died down, she presumed he would return to the manor. How wrong she was. Instead, Flint sent his sister home to rest, deciding on staying to close up the shop.

Could things get any worse? The bell above the door chimed at George Weasley walked in. Flint glared dangerously. Apparently, things could get sincerely worse. Katie felt like banging her head against the wall. Uncaring for the employer's opinion of him, George strolled right up to the counter where she was stationed.

"Hey Katie-girl!" he greeted her with a bright grin. "How was your holiday?"

Recalling all that had happened during her Yule, she wasn't exactly sure how to classify it, especially when the man in question was her boss and was present. So she decided to life, only to stop herself, and be blatantly honest.

"I went to Angie's ball. It was quite lovely, actually. Then I went home and by morning, my heart was broken."

George stared at her. "What did those Slytherin scums do to you?" he hissed, forgetting Flint was to his right.

"Actually, it was just one," she commented, not looking either of the two men in the eye.

"That scoundrel!" George shouted, slamming his fist down on the hard wood of the counter. Flint, who until that time had been trying to occupy himself by dusting the shelves, stopped to yell at the redhead. "Sod off!" was George's quick reply, which earned him another death glare, that went unnoticed. "Who was he, Katie?"

Now Marcus had his full attention on her. George was staring, waiting for the answer to his question and there wasn't a single customer in the store. Katie was stuck. she had to say something, but what? The ticking of the clock on the wall above her was a slow steady rhythm in comparison to the suddenly accelerated pace of her heart. What was she to do?

"Don't protect him," George threw his arms up in the air. "He obviously hurt you pretty bad. He doesn't deserve you to stick your neck out for him, especially sicne he did this to you on Christmas."

Katie shrugged. "You don't know him." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Flint return to dusting. She could tell by the way he was angled that he was still listening to each word that passed over her lips. "Let's leave it at that, alright?"

"How could I not know him! Fred and I knew everyone. We either pranked them or beat those damn snakes!"

"Just drop it okay, George," she pleaded, rummaging through a short stack of papers. "I don't want to talk about it any more. I'm fine."

"Look Katie," he began, lowering his voice, as he leaned across the counter, "if he hit you-Imean if you're afraid that he's going to do something if you speak-,"

That got him. Marcus jumped off the ladder he had been perched upon, dropping the rag. "She said to leave it be Weasle! So stop harrassing her and get the hell out of my store!" he shouted, shoving the redhead towards the door.

Angered, but not willing to get into a physical fight, George waved to Katie and departed. Silent as the grave, Flint snatched up the dust cloth and went to work on the display area by the front windows. Katie watched him, noting how tense and ridgid the muscles around his shoulders were. She debated saying something to him, but what was there to say at this point? He hated her and the feeling was mutual.

With a soundless sigh, she leafed through the stack of papers, paying concious attention to them the seond time through. She found them all to be inventory lists, so she pinned them on a clipboard, and taking a red pen, went around the store checking the number of items they still carried, pausing every once in a while to wait upon a customer. When it was time to close, they had taken care of the surplus issue. The giant spree of after Christmas shoppers had nearly cleaned them out of their old inventory. Marta would be pleased when she arrived the next morning.

Without a word to one another, the two closed up shop. Katie placed the appropriate charms upon the windows and doors, locking everything up. Meawhile, Flint emptied the cash register, marking down totals of each type. He was still apprehensive but Katie didn't know what to say to lighten the mood, for she was still angered with him. So once again, she said nothing, just went around doing her work. She pulled the curtains closed, momentarily pausing to check the streets for any signs of late night shoppers. There was no one around...no one would be able to hear her scream if Flint tried anything.

As if reading her thoughts, an arm slinked around her waist. She wasn't afraid although she knew what he was capable of. Her spine touched the warm skin of his chest which was hidden under his silk green shirt. For a brief moment, she relaxed in his hold, cherishing the familiar scent of his body. Her mind fell back into its wild fantasies, while memories flooded ehr vision. When she breathed again, he forced her to turn around. She closed her eyes, longing to keep this peaceful dream in her grasp.

"Look at me, Bell," his hard voice commanded. She didn't obey, just tried to block out his rough tone. His grip on her forearms tightened, then loosened. "Katie, please look at me." _That voice._ Slowly, as if she was waking up, she opened her eyes to gaze upon his face and it was _him_ that she saw.

They stood there, paralyzed by the driving force running through them both. Their eyes were locked, her rich brown doe orbs innocent and kind matched with his devilish turquoise glaze. His hands had slipped down to her hips, where now he was able to pull her closer to his own body. Her hands were still dangling at her sides even though she desperately wanted to take his face in between her hands and run her lips over his, she was still. However, they were still as silent as stone and just as mobile.

"Did I really break your heart?"

The spell broke with his honest questioin. Katie grabbed his face, kissing him with all the frustration, anger, and pent-up passion she has been feeling since he had left her flat. His hands yanked her forward, causing their bodies to crash together. Marcus kissed her back, brushing his tongue over her lips and venturing inot her mouth in search of her own pink muscle. His heated breath breezed over her face, as she was sure her own air fell across his.

"We should take this slower than before," she managed to rasp, searching his face for a reaction. He stared at her. She shrugged. "Or we can do things your way."

"Mmm...," he nipped on her neck, making her inhale sharply. "My way sounds awfully tempting."

"Awfully," she agreed, gently kneeing the growing bulge in his trousers. He stifled his groan unsuccessfully, grabbing her backside. A flirtacious grin swept upon her lips and she ran a line with her tongue from the corner of his mouth up to his earlobe, where she teased him by gently nibbling on it. His hands tightened around whatever part of her body they covered as the desire in each of them rose closer to the breaking point.

"We have to stop," she whispered, pulling back. There was nothing that she wanted more at that moment then she wanted him...but she knew she had to exercise some degree of restraint. "What are we going to do tomorow when Marta's here?"

Holding her close, he nuzzeled into her neck. "Well, you can call in sick and I'll ask for the day off again, since I wasn't suppose to come in today. And then we can...," he grinned at her, "you know."

"Marcus," she sighed. "You know I need this job. I can't afford to skip a day."

"It's just one day," he pleaded, causually.

A pang of pain hit her heart. Did he only think of her as a piece of ass? Didn't he understand her reasoning? She broke free from his embrace. The heat seh had been filled with suddenly dissolved, leaving her insides chilled. She pulled herself together, walking past him to fetch her winter clothes from the back room. He followed her, confused, but she said nothing. She felt no need to explain her actions to him. George was right, she didn't deserve to be treated like this. Dressed in her coat, gloves, and scarf, she placed her hat on her head and moved for the door.

"Katie," Flint said her name clearly, lacing his fingers through hers. She stopped moving, but refused to speak. "Katie, why are you mad?"

"I can't do this," she breathed, back still facing him. "I can't let myself fall in love with someone I can never truly be with." Turning around, she stared him in the eye. "I care about you, Marcus Flint, but I can't keep doing this. It's wrong. I don't want to be hurt anymore." She paused, waiting for him to say something, hoping he'd try to stop her. He didn't. So she left.

The journey back to her flat was even more bitter than her earlier trip to the shop. Whether the change was due to a drop in temperature or the iciness of her own heart, she could not decide.

**The Day After...**

The sun shifted above the horizon, spreading golden light down upon the wonderland of white the night's snowfall has blessed the land with.Katie awoke to thebeautiful scene stretched outside her small window. How could she feel so completely empty on such a lovely day? It didn't matter ifMarcus Flint did not care for her the way she wanted him to care. So then, ifit didn'tbother her, why was she so depressed?

Groaning, she hauled herself out of bed, trudging across the floor to the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror, daring to see what kind of state she was in. Her eyes were a bit bloodshot, mostly from the good cry she had had durin the night. The tone of her skin was slightly paler than normal, adding to the affect of her eyes. She groaned again, before pressing a cold compress to her face.

After she had fixed herself up, she got changed for work, trying to ignore the idea Flint had proposed the previous night. Locking the apartment, she brached herself for the cold that surely awaited her. The only comforting thought she held was the fact that Marta would be in all day. If need be, she could stand in as the peacemaker.

There were a few browsing customers, casually walking through the shop when Katie arrived. She did not rush to the backroom because she had spotted Marta at the counter, but no male Flint counterpart. Instead, she strolled back at a normal pace, trying to keep her cool. Upon entering the area, she found it to be empty. Flint was not here. Something inside her withered down as she hung up her outerwear. With a fake smile on her lips, she went to work.

The day dragged on. The flow of customers was steady, but it was not anywhere near the rush they had ahd the prior day. Katie wished it would pick up so her mind wouldn't be stuck on reasons why Flint hadn't come in for the day. He couldn't be ill, she had just seen him. Her pride wouldn't allow her to ask Marta, though she desperately wanted to know.

Once it was time to close, she had finally finished with her inner battle. Charming the broom to sweep the floor, she went into the office to speak with the eldest Flint sibling. Marta was hunched over her desk, filling out her log that tracked their sales, money managment, and how far she had to go on paying off the loan for the store. Rapping lightly on the door's arch,the blondepeered in.

"Katie!" Marta greeted her warmly, sitting up straight. "I'm glad you're still here. I have something for you." She reached inot one of her drawers, pulling out a cream colored envelope. "Here you are." She looked over her shoulder at the clock. "You're a free woman. Go home and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks." She was far too excieted to say or do anything else. She forgot to ask about Marcus, tooconcerned over what the contents of the letter held. Her immediate reactions was to shred the envelope and read the words written upon the expensive paper it contained. It had to be from Marcus. Who else would Marta be delivering for?

Hurrying home, she tossed her overcoat onto the couch, running to her room to settle down on top of her bed and read the note. Just as she had first assumed, the paper was gorgeous. It was pearl white with a fine grain. It had been folded inot three sections and she could smell the ink on the inner folds. Slowly, she opened it up. What she saw surprised her even more than the letter itself. It read:

_Dear Ms. Katherine Bell,_

_Please grace us with your presence this upcoming Friday night, December the thirty-first, to ring in the New Year. We will be holding a masquerade_ _ball at our Manor. It will start at prompty six-thirty with time for drinks and a light dinner. Afterwards we will be awaiting the clock's chime at which point we can be unmasked, an old Flint tradition, I'm afraid. You may dress as anyone or anything. Remember, the store is closed that day, so you have no excuses not to be there. _

_Sincerely, Marta Flint_

Though she was very flattered that Marta though so highly of her, Katie felt deflated. She had been hopiong that this was the turning point. Now, sitting on the soft surface of her bed, she was forced to understand the reality of her situatioin. He didn't want her. He didn't care. Marta had invited her, because they were friends. Her letter had nothing to do with Flint. Why couldn't she accept that and move on? Why was she still waiting for him to come back?

_'Cause I'm stupid,_ she thought. _Because I'm a naive stupid little girl. _She sighed, collapsing back on her bed. _And I brought this on myself._

**A/N:** I really like this chapter. You can tell by the way she refers to Marcus Flint, how she feels about him at a particular time. If she says 'Flint', then she still hates him, but when she says 'Marcus' she is illustrating her love. At least that was what I think I was going for. There really is a fine line between love and hate, you know. _Neveada Sierriana_

**Next Chapter:** Katie goes to the Flint's New Year's Ball and is in for a real surprise!


	9. The Heart's Masquerade

**Chapter 9: The Heart's Masquerade**

"_The heart has reasons that reason does not understand_." -- Jacques Benigne Bossuel

* * *

Thursday night came and Katie still did not know if she wished to attend the Flint's New Year's Ball. He hadn't been in the rest of the week and they would have off for the next three days. Part of her was curious about what kind of environment the Flint family occupied. She had never been in an ex-Deatheater's house before. Another section of her being wanted to go in order to catch only a single glance at the Slytherin who had broken her heart. The final piece was on the polite side. It made her want to go because Marta had been kind enough to invite her in the first place. 

While she sat at her kitchen counter, unconsciously stirring her mug of steaming tea, a distinct rapping came upon her window, the only one in the living room-kitchen area. Sitting upon the snow covered sill was an owl covered in sleek black feathers. In his beak he held a small ripped off section of paper.

Quickly, she flung open the window, allowing the creature to hop inside her house. From its beak, she retrieved the paper. There were only a few words roughly scribbled down on it. They were directions to the Flint Manor, how she should Floo or Apparate. At the very bottom, just above the tear, it told her to check her front step.

Excitement rippled through her. Racing over to the door, she found a box awaiting her. The owl perched up on her left shoulder as she moved to bring the parcel inside. Placing it on the counter, she shut the door and the window, cutting off the extra chilly night air. Then she took a seat at the counter, facing the package with the mysterious origin.

At first, she wasn't sure if she should open it. She had no idea who would have sent it, so was it really that safe for her to open it alone in her apartment? Cautiously, she peeled the securing tape off of the top portion, lifting the four edges of the cardboard up one at a time. The contents of the enigmatic carton were revealed.

Inside were a dress, shoes, a hat, and a letter. She pulled the letter out first, realizing once she had opened it that it was her Christmas bonus. Marta (and apparently, her brother as well) had given her five hundred dollars for the holiday. Smiling at the prospects this wealth could give her, she stored away in a safe spot for when she would need it, moving on to the other items.

The dress was styled after a Muggle's 1920's flapper outfit. It was a dark charcoal color with emerald silk lining. The lenght was complimentary to her body's form, hanging around her mid calves with enough fabric to flare out when she turned. There were no sleeves, for it was a hater top, which she had to adjust so it covered her body properly, but other than that it was perfect, as if it had been made only for her use. Next were the shoes, which were built with a slight heel. They were also black, matching the gown. Finally, she came to the hat. It wasn't really a hat, more of a headband. It was the same shade of green that the lining ribbons on her dress was with a black feather attached to the right side. It was marvelous.

Now she had to go. This costume was to die for and she needed to get out to have a little fun, even if it was only for one night and was held at the home of her archenemy. Marta was her friend and she was sure there would be someone else there that she knew. If it became a drag, she could always come back to her flat and make it an early night, but what excuse did she have to pass up this oppurtunity now?

* * *

The Flint Manor stood above everything else around it. Frozen in the center of the front walk, Katie wondered if she should even bother going inside. From the appearance of the place, these people were quite well endowed, more so then she could ever hope to be. Alone outside in the snow, she had only her cloak to cover her body. She had worn the flapper costume without stockings, like the way the shoes fit her foot better without an extra layer. However, at the present moment, she was freezing. She forced herself to head inside, where it was surely warmer. 

She told herself that she was here only because of Marta. The feeling she had harbored for her brother were ill-fated. They were behind her now, lost in the past. There was no reason to bring up old relationships at such an extravagant party, even if it was being held at his house. With that stuck in her mind, she entered through the front doors.

Inside, the entire house was decorated from top to bottom. Wreaths from Yule were strung above the grand staircase directly in front of her, silver tinsel ran along the hallways, and many other forms of décor adorned each spare void, creating the illusion that this was a paradise of sorts. Katie stood there in awe of the spectacle laid out before her eyes. The other people seemed impressed, but not nearly to the same degree she was. All the others were dressed in their appropriate costumes, some coming as famous novel characters, more were movie stars or roles that had been played, and the remaining had come as their own designed idea. It was an amazing sight to see.

As she was handing her cloak over to a house elf, Marta appeared to her left. "Katie," she greeted her employee with a hug. "I'm so glad you decided to come. I almost thought you wouldn't show. And I love your dress. It's simply sensational. The men will drop dead."

Laughing, Katie replied, "Well thank you for sending it to me along with my Christmas bonus. That was very generous. I don't deserve it."

"Sure you do," Marta encouraged her. "You're welcome for the bonus, but I'm afraid I don't understand about the outfit."

"You didn't send it?" Katie asked. After pondering over it for some time, she had concluded that Marta had to have been the one to toss it in the box. Why else would her letter state she had no excuse not to come? "Then who…?"

Marta grinned, for the first time showing a clean resemblance to her younger brother. "I think you have an admirer, Kate."

"Who would admire me?"

"Well me, for starters," a new voice entered the conversation, causing Marta to duck out. Katie turned to see who had spoken and saw Oliver Wood. He was dressed up as a cowboy, complete with spurs, and a holster for his wand. The tan colors actually suited him quite nicely. _What is he doing here?_ she questioned silently. Before she could ask, a house elf announced that dinner was served. Wood took her arm, leading her out of the main hall to the dinning room. As they walked away, she noticed a displeased figure descend from the staircase. It was Marcus. Of all the people she had seen so far, he was easily the most handsome of the batch.

He was styled after a 1920's gangster. He wore a white suit with black satin lining on the cuffs of his sleeves and around the collar of his jacket. His undershirt was a deep shade of sapphire complimented by a jet black tie. The shoes that covered his feet had been polished until they gleamed like rarely smooth obsidian. He walked with his usual arrogant nature intact, now adding a cane to his simple stride. The emotion in his eyes was hooded under the hat he wore with the black trim.

"Katie, are you coming?" Wood asked. She nodded, pulling herself away from Flint's gaze. "Too bad you and him were on the same wave length," commented her old Quidditch captain.

"Excuse me?"

"The outfits," Oliver gestured to her dress and Flint's suit as the man in question passed them. "They are both major styles from a period in American culture earlier in this era." Katie understood him now. What did that mean though exactly? Could Flint have been the one to send her the attire she presently wore? But why would he?

Wood pulled out a chair for her to take a seat. Thanking him, she sat down. Marta called the attention of the room to her by tapping her spoon against her crystal wine glass. All motion stilled and chattered halted. Eyes detoured to the oldest Flint sibling. She smiled, motioning to those who were still standing to sit, among them being her brother, who was at the opposite end of the table from her.

"On behalf of my family, I thank you all fro your attendance. It is so refreshing to be surrounded by such people. Now let us feast and dance until the time comes to remove our masks." As soon as her miniature speech was finished, at least two dozen house elves came hurrying into the room, carrying large trays of specially prepared food. The tantalizing aroma caused Katie's mouth to water.

She ate in the best manners she could muster, though the temptation to splurge was almost unbearable. Throughout the meal, she noted the way Oliver kept glancing over at her. Too busy with filling her stomach and analyzing her old friend's moves, she did not see the number of men who were watching her every step. Eyes from all sides, Slytherin and Gryffindor alike, were upon her. While Katie was missing this rather important detail, her boss was finding amusement in watching her brother's reaction. It seemed that all the attention Katie was receiving irritated Marcus Flint.

The first course was a bowl of fruit cocktail, quickly followed by a nice leafy green salad. The main course was a large chicken breast, filleted in onions and some sort of special oil, topped with a salty gravy that Katie couldn't name. On the side of the plate there had been a handsome pile of creamy garlic mashed potatoes, also dribbled with the mystery gravy. Everything tasted like a dream, yet there was more. Katie didn't know how, but she managed to put away her slice of Triple Fudge Chocolate Supreme to end the meal.

While the plates were being taken away by the same elves that had brought them out, music began to play. A string orchestra, completely run on magic, was positioned off to the side of the room. Katie stared at the instruments, amazed that magic could do such a simple act in such a large way. The live entertainment made everyone come alive as conversations bloomed again. Wood linked his fingers around hers, standing up. It was then that Katie recognized everyone was leaving to enter the ballroom, even the instruments, she had been mesmerized by. She allowed Wood to escort her over with the rest of the crowd.

The ballroom was magnificent. It's ceiling appeared to be nearly as high as the Great Hall's was back at Hogwarts. It had also been spelled to look the part of a the night's sky, only one could tell it was magic, becasue snow was falling, but the sky was clear and each star was visible. "It's lovely," breathed the blonde haired witch.

"Like you," Oliver nodded in agreement, still holding her hand. Katie opened her mouth to respond when someone dressed up atDumbledoreapproached them.

"May I ask for the pleasure of a dance?" the man asked, presenting his hadn to her. She glanced at Oliver, then at Rufus Willingtad, a Hufflepuff who had been a year ahead of her. Wood backed up, using his body language to tell her to go on. So she went to dance with Rufus.

During the period in which they moved to the music, Katie learned what her peer had been doing since he graduated. Not one to surmount the dangers of Quidditch, eh had decided to become an attorney for Gringott's Wizarding Bank. He helped them with certain legal affairs and to handle their money. On the side, he worked for several small businesses, such as Quality Quidditch Supplies. That explained his tie to Marta. He asked about her and Katie told him of her folly, but then of the recovery she was making. He said he liked her spirit. Before their third dance was over, someone else cut in.

Katie recognized Jim Gecins from Herbology class her fifth year, even under his act of being James Dean. The Ravenclaw had gone on to do extensive research upon the extremely rare Furfelciad. Each section of the plant could be used to duplicate the rapily exticting organism. The leaves were used in powerful dark magic, while the pale fuchia petals could envoke great stamina in a pure witch or wizard. The stem was sweet like sugar and often sold at a high price in a candy shop, such as Zonko's. Katie found it all fascinating and told him as much.

"Excuse me, but would you minde if I stole her for a dance or two?" Wood asked, working himself in between her and Jim. The Ravenclaw ducked out, respectfully.

"So," Katie searched for a topic to discuss ast they danced. "How has life been treating you, Oliver?"

He chuckled, placing his hands in their correct places upon her slim figure. "Don't you know, Katie-girl?" _Know what? Was there something obvious here that I am missing? He grinned, showing off two rows of perfectly white teeth._ "I'm captain of the Chudley Cannons." Katie was taken back. Last year, the Chudley Cannons had won the Cup. With such a victory under his belt, Oliver Wood would never have to worry over securing a job again. He was what he had always aspired to be: rich & famous.

"How are you holding up?" he questioned.

"Oh, well, right now I-,"

"She'll be dancing with me, Oliver," a voice managed to grate out the words, directly above Katie's ear, as a hand wound around her waist. Startling both of them, Marcus Flint butted into their conversation, stealing her away. Several feet from where she had been, Katie found herself in his strong arms, staring up inot his striking orbs.

He did not speak, just stared back. It was unnerving and he knew it. It forced her to stare at the floor. The music quit being light and airy, opting for a more romantic approach. Inwardly, she groaned. If any of the emotion was evident to Flint, he did not show it. He pulled her closer, causing her to flinch momentarily. That he noticed. His eyes locked upon hers and she expected him to scream in her face. Instead, he made a comment she was most surprised by.

"You're quite popular tonight," he spoke, his breath flowing across the exposed flesh of her collarbone. "You've been dancing since dinner ended."

Katie checked the clock, shocked to realize she had spent two hours dancing already. "Just catching up," she replied, ready to reciprocate his open and friendly nature. "I had no idea about the kninds of jobs everyone had."

"I hate to admit it, but sometimes seeing everyone again, even Woody, makes me feel more at home." She nodded, understanding where he was coming from. There was an uncomfortable pause before her asked his next question. "What is going on between you and him?"

"Him? You mean Wood?"

"Yeah." The way he said it, it almost sounded as if he was ashamed to ask.

"Nothing. I haven't seen him since graduation. I couldn't believe of all places, I'd see him here."

"Not my doing," he promised her. "Marta thought you'd feel more comfortable with another Gryffindor, since Johnson is off with Devin in Peru for the holiday."

"Angie's in Peru?"

He spared her a sad smile. "Yes, didn't she tell you?"

"No," Katie sighed. "I suppose after the scene I made at her party, she didn't want anything to do with me."

Marcus stopped dancing, watching her through his mask. Then, out of the blue, he hugged her. While his body was pressed against hers, he whispered, "Meet me in the hall at midnight." He released her, walking off, and someone else quickly came over to dance with Katie. But she suddenly felt all alone on the dancefloor.

Spining around, Katie fought herself over whether to meet Flint or not. Everyone once in a while she glanced over her shoulder, searching for him, but he remained completely elusive. Finally, all the dancing got to her and she excused herself to get a glass of punch. It was at that moment that Marta chose to come over for a quick chat.

"You vixen, you," she teased, also helping herself to a drink. Her getup, a rendition of Alice in Wonderland, made her appear young and adorable. "How many have you danced with?" Katie paused, thinking about it. She had lost track after Marta's brother, since then her mind had been quite distant. "Nevermind. How many have you yet to dance with?" Katie stared at her and they both laughed.

"I feel so strange. I 'm not used to all this attention."

"Well soak it up," Marta told her with a friendly smle. Someone called her name. She gave Katie a quick hug, then left. The blonde haired witch found a place off to the side of the ballrom where she could sit. Sipping the beverage in her hand, she watched the others in attendance dance. All the colorful costumes seemed to mesh together, becoming a living painting. It was inspiraring.

A loud chime hit the air, stilling all the dancers. Marta made her way to the front of the room, but Katie wouldn't hear what she had to say. She had already bolted out the door, into the main hall.

She stopped when she saw him standing there, one hand on the end of the railing of the stairs. His hat covered all of his hair and his eyes were piercing as always. Still, even in this state, he had changed, and she could feel it. He was more charming then ever before, making her meet him like this was only the first of many steps. She could see that now.

Standing in front of him, she watched. He seemed to be watching her back, but then suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed her. With his lips over top of hers, the change was evident. There was something different, yes, but this change wasn't what she had hoped for. It was almost as if he wasn't Marcus. She stepped back, wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand.

"Katie?"

Whipping around, she saw who had called her name from behind her. Marcus was coming out from the ballroom, holding his mask at his side. Her mind got fuzzy, as a dizzy spell hit her. _What is going on?_ Confused, she looked to the one she had just kissed, as he pulled off his mask.

It was George.

Eyeing them up, she noticed that they were both dressed in the exact same costume, right done to the cane. However, how had she not seen the obviously clear difference in George's facial features that there were from Marcus? His fiery red hair would have surely stood out...but it had been covered...by the hat. And now, looking closely at it, she could tell why he had covered it with a hat. There were still streaks of black in it, and pinches of green in his eyes. He had drunken the Polyjuice Potion.

Katie stormed up to him, fury in her veins, and slapped him. Her palm stung where it had connected with his face, but she was sure the pain he felt was much worse, though what was in her heart now could easily beat it. Deciding it was time to head home, she darted past the real Flint into the ballroom to bid farewell to Marta. Only she didn't realize that Flint followed her.

* * *

**J.N. Cahill -** To answer your question, Katie told George everything for the sole purpolse of irking Marcus to the point he would have to but in...and to see the degree of his reaction, which she got. Sorry I kinda copied you on the response to reviewers. I used to do this all the time, but as I began to become busier, I did it less. Each time I read the notes you write for your chapters, I am reminded to do it again. 

**schoolqueen - **Yeah, Katie and Marcus are just two totally different people and even if they love each other, sometimes its hard to accept certain aspects of one another, but that is how it is in any serious relationship. And things are getting very serious!

**Thank you to: **swimgirl, Ellie, & kat6528 for their kind review contribution.

**A/N:** Over 3,500 words! Wahoo! Wasn't George just evil? Didn't you want to smack him too? I'm glad Katie did. Now she and Marcus are back together and you can all give me your happy reviews! That's right, just click on that little purple button at the bottom left hand corner and save a starving author! _Neveada Sierriana_


	10. A Return of Happiness

**_Shattered_ – Chapter 10: A Return of Happiness**

_For one human being to love another:  
that is perhaps the most difficult of our tasks;  
the ultimate, the last test and proof,  
the work for which all other work is but preparation.  
**Rainer Maria Rilke**_

Katie marched through the throng of people, intent on finding Marta. She noticed all the stares she was receiving for the first time during the evening. Many were from rather attractive males, while the remainder was from envious female counterparts. Holding her head high, she continued on her determined path, passing fellow Hogwarts graduates and old enemies, long forgotten. For once, the population admired the aura of inner strength emanating from her instead of her pure beauty and this was the state she finally discovered Marta Flint in.

"I'm sorry. The party was lovely and I'm more than grateful to you for inviting me, but recent events make it difficult to stay. If you don't mind, I'm going to call it a night," she told her boss.

The eldest Flint sibling watched her smile her sad grin before turning around to make her way out. She understood not what had gone on to force Katie to think this way, but the true need to escape this place that was consuming her best work associate. Despite her temptation to play match maker between her brother and the blonde haired witch, who was rapidly becoming her best friend, she stayed stationary, becoming a willing observer instead of a player in this game.

_Let them sort out there own issues_, she decided, bearing the traditional Flint smirk.

Meanwhile, Katie was desperately trying to contain her emotions long enough to make it out of the Manor. Had she been more conscious of her surroundings, perhaps she would have noticed the tall, dark, slender figure that was quickly approaching her from the side. Marcus Flint, the man who had been tailing her since her flustered departure of the main hall, had used his signature ice glare to rid the way of any other male contenders as he stalked after Ms. Bell. The only one his violent expression didn't work on was his old rival, Oliver Wood.

"How about another dance?" Oliver offered, appearing out of nowhere. Startled, Katie could only look at his inviting palm, held out to take her hand. It wasn't possible for her to share the treachery she felt from George's recent act, especially with another who had been so close to them both, but she could not fashion an excuse out of thin air either. Upset by her lack of creativity, she kept her mouth shut and continued past him, pretending not to see the surprised expression spread upon his face.

This was perfect, exactly the type of opening Marcus had been hoping to achieve. As Katie's heels clapped against the marble floor repeatedly, she was unaware of the predator that followed her every retreating motion, as he gained upon her. Oblivious to her night stalker, she came to a halt on the outside steps of the Manor, preparing to Apparate back to her flat. Just as she was relaxing for the magic to take full hold of her, a pair of white gloved hands securely came to rest upon her hip bones.

The person in question brought her back against his chest in a familiar position she had grown to love. "Hello," his deep voice broke through her trembling exterior. Slowly, she allowed her tears and breath to simultaneously drain. Marcus drew her away from the cold and back inside. The dramatic change in temperature was evident upon her pale skin as goosebumps appeared, running the length of her exposed flesh. "You forgot your cloak," he reminded her, grabbing the garment in one hand, while still guiding her with the other. Unlike her firest impression suggestons, Katie found herself being dragged upstairs instead of joining the others in the ballroom.

"Marcus?"

"I want to talk away from the others," he whispered, opening his chamber door with a flick of his wand. He held the door open for her, allowing her to pass through the archway before him. "Please make yourself comfortable," he said, pointing to a pair of lounge chairs a few feet away. "I'll be back in a moment. I just want to change into something more comfortable than this old fashion Muggle garment." With that, he grinned, winking at her, and causing a rosy color to envelope her cheeks.

During his absence, Katie inspected the environment from where she was seated. Directly in front of her was a large table, complete with four magnificently carved chairs. Except for the west wall, the one to her left, all the walls were covered from bottom to top with fine red oak shelves; displaying various trophies, awards, expensive books, and a solitary picture. All the items had one thing in common, minus the representation: Quidditch. Checking to make sure he wasn't about to walk in on her snooping, Katie stood from her seat and scurried across the floorboards to the framed memory.

Standing there, her eyes could hardly believe what was held behind the glass casing. It was her portrait, a photograph of her from graduation. Her family of friends surrounded her, George hugging her on her left, and Angie to her right. Behind her was stationed Wood, his arms draped around her neck. Her hair was pulled back and she was laughing. There was a light in her eyes that seemed to illuminate her entire face. She hadn't known that that point in time was frozen for another to remember.

"You were happy then," she winced, rotating around to meet him, "Just as you were tonight. It was good for you." He brought his hands up to her face, carefully caressing her baby-soft skin. "I haven't seen you laugh that way since our last day of Hogwarts. Why is that?"

Sighing, she dropped her head, a tear dripping down her face. "My mum died when I was young and Da…he couldn't cope with her death. He attempted to wash away her presence, the memories he had left of her with other women…much younger women, some only a few years older than me. When I had my accident at Gwendolyn MorganPitch, he brought his latest conquest with him to my hospital room for "moral support." He knew how much I detested his foolish habit and her, along with those who had come before her, but he still brought her along. She wasn't even a witch! He brought her into our world and she was not a witch!"

"So you're lack of parental guidance bothered you?" he asked.

"That was part of it," she nodded, wiping a couple tears that had breached her eyelids away. "The main reason was my own personal downward spiral after the incident. I didn't have many friends that I remained in contact with, no boyfriend to find console in, and I lost my job," she paused, recalling all the distinct details as she relayed her misfortune to him. "Upon losing my job, I banished myself into my world of depression. I mostly sat in bed for two weeks, eating only when my stomach was pained. I slept a lot and struggled to pay my bills. Eventually, after selling many pieces of furniture and decorations, I opted to find a new job. That's when I ran into you."

Marcus pulled her into a gentle embrace; she could have easily broken free from…had she wanted to. "The rest is history. Correct?"

"Yes," she replied, relishing his warmth.

"Would you like a drink?" he offered after a silent moment had passed between them for her to recuperate.

"Please," she nodded. He kissed her hand, walking over to one of the shelves to pour two crystal goblets full of wine. She saw he had changed out of his gangster costume into a button down silk shirt, ebony in color and a pair of matching pants. He was the epitome of sexy in every possible way. She allowed her eyes to travel over each inch of him, savoring his strong muscular build. She wasn't ashamed to acknowledge that she knew what all those parts of him looked like without the protective covering of cloth. But that thought alone made her blush again.

"Something amusing to you, darling?" he purred, taking a seat on the lounge chair next to her. Katie shook her head. "You're blushing," he commented, taking a sip of the red liquid in his glass. She touched her cheeks, feeling the heat of her skin beneath her fingertips. This only caused her to blush a deeper shade of crimson. "You're beautiful when nervous. I think that's why I'm drawn to you, like a shark to blood in the water."

"I never hated you, Marcus," she admitted, recalling how they had met in first year, right after she had made a friend in Oliver Wood. "I know you probably don't believe that, but it's true." The glaze of lust in his eyes faded, clearing away to show something more pure. "Oh sure, I was mad at you a lot, but I never once hated you…I never could…you were different from the others…you-,"

"Caused this," he finished for her, touching her leg where the bone had shattered repeatedly. She stared at his cat green eyes, mystical in their own way. The expression they held was one she had never seen exhibited by him. For a moment, it appeared that there was a strong emotion present, not just a feeling, but a fully developed emotion. "I'm sorry,' he apologized to her, his voice barely loud enough for her to hear. This was more than he was used to giving, that much she knew for sure. It established another bridge for them to cross. "I never meant for it to destroy your chance at being a professional," he finished, pulling away from her.

She took his hand, forcing him to stay by her side. "I know."

Marcus stared at her, then at their interlocked hands. "Katie." That was all he had to say, the only words he had to give, because it was enough. She melted. She melted right into his arms, as he did to her, and they became joined in a kiss of frenzied passion. His left hand cupped the back of her head, where her neck met her skull, while his right one looped about him, guiding him towards her in a rather enticing manner.

Their lips came together, meeting with the same unrestrained longing the other held. When skin met skin, it was an explosion beyond any other Marcus or Katie had ever beheld. Each was taken back by the sensation that bloomed inside them before breaking apart to spread through their entire beings. Katie was overwhelmed to the point where she broke their contact, in favor of inspecting him. Marcus, in turn, did the same, a cocky smile presiding over his former, more serious, expression.

"That was-,"

"Have you ever kissed a man before, Katie?"

"Only you," she admitted a bit sheepishly, wondering if the reaction she had received was a one sided type of thing. Was she that inexperienced? Perhaps what she had felt was all on him. Between the two of them, it was safe to assume that Marcus was the voice of experience.

"You're a natural," he grinned, before kissing her again. If she hadn't already been sitting down, she would have had to, because she became light headed with joy. "Why don't you stay the night?" he offered, tracing the lining of her dress with his thumb and forefinger. She shivered against him, thinking over the invitation. She knew what would ultimately happen, but she wondered if she even cared anymore.

"Sure."

* * *

**In Reply to:**

**kat6528 **- This is what I had planned to happen afterwards. I know there is no George action in this chapter, but I wanted to focus more on Katie's reaction, the transformation of Marcus, and Marta's cunning knowledge of what is going on between the two of them. George will make an appearance again soon!

**swimgirl** - Yes indeed, George will be in trouble with Flint...when he gets around to it. Wonder what Katie will have to say when that happens?

**J.N. Cahill **- I don't know anything about Stephen King, but I like to keep an open line with my readers. If they feel they like a story enough to reveiw it, I see that as a compliment. I use this site mostly to gain support on my work, find where I make the most errors, and learn from the mistakes. Reviews help me with that. By the way, great ending to your wonderful story!

**Dark Angels** - Here it is, the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Love your pen name! Did you ever see the show on Fox?

**Ellie -** Yes, in fact I do believe there should be a site dedicated to the unity between Marcus and Katie, but alas, I know of no such place. Isn't that depressing?

**A/N: **So once again, the two love birds are together, hopefully to last this time...but who knows with them. Leave a contribution in the little box please and thank you. _Neveada Sierriana_


	11. Another Flint

**Chapter 11: Another Flint **

"_Woke up from my sleep to the sound of that voice." _Ingram Hill

His hands ran down over her skin, becoming more visible by the moment as he displaced her dress. Fascinated by the intoxicating feeling she was entranced by, she didn't even recall kicking off her shoes. Barefooted, she went up on her tip toes to deposit a ravishing kiss on his lips, trailing it down past his jaw to his neck, causing him to moan. With that, he picked her up, somewhat barbarically, lifting her with both hands on her behind as she strained to hold herself up by wrapping her arms around his neck. They only went a few steps before they fell back down onto the bed and then everything went blurry.

She was crying and gasping, moaning with pleasure and yet tears were falling from the short bursts of pain. He was not what one would call a gentle lover, but she knew at the same time, his intention wasn't to hurt her. As he buried himself deeper and deeper, she tried to understand just exactly how she had gotten herself into this predicament and what it would mean later, especially if there were consequences for her actions…and there were always consequences. Finally, he felt release and fell down aside of her with a heavy sigh. She followed him only seconds later, curling up against him. And just like that the two enemies, no longer bound by the heated passion of hate, were asleep.

* * *

The first thing Katie did when she awoke was groan. She had experienced muscle tenderness and strain before, but nothing like what she felt now. A very serious, though comical thought crossed her mind. _Sex and Quidditch are two totally different sports_. A smirk fell upon her lips and she yawned, blinking away sleep dust that had made its home in the corners of her eyes. Turning over on her opposite side, she fell against a toned, rather heated body of flesh. And that's when the memories of the night came flooding back; the moment she laid eyes on the naked body of Marcus Flint lying right next to her.

"Mmm…morning," he greeted her mid-yawn, curling one of his burly arms around her nude form. Katie had no idea what to do or how to react. Her mind ran blank as if she had never been with a man before, which probably explained the growing uncomfortableness she was experiencing in her nether regions at the present moment. "Would you like some breakfast?" Marcus asked, breaking her out of her train of thought. Even in this situation, he still played the part of gentleman, just as he had the previous night.

The blonde witch rose from the bed, recalling what had occurred between them the last time they had spent the night together. Pain inevitably followed and she wasn't in the mood for another dramatic heart break. Hugging her body tightly, she crossed the room to where her gown was hanging at a rather odd angel over one of the chairs. She couldn't remember tossing it there the previous night, and figured Marcus probably had been the one to remove the clothing. Her shoes were several feet away, one partially hidden under the dresser, with just the heel sticking out. As she kneeled down to pick it up, she felt something cool pool over her.

"There a perfect fit," he purred in her right ear. Gently he pulled her up to her feet, causing her to forget her need for her discarded accessories. He tied the front of her silk gown closed. The dip in the fabric revealed a great deal, but still kept her most precious areas securely covered. Katie couldn't help but smile as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. She couldn't believe that in one night, so much could change between them. _It couldn't have been just the sex_, she thought wistfully.

As her clothless counterpart dressed in his own morning robe, she didn't bother to shield her eyes. Instead, she let them wander over the many manly contours of his body. Though she had spied him before like this, she had down so in the sweeping heat of passion and had not given herself ample time to be graced by his pleasing curves. She recalled a time when she had spotted the Flint shirtless after a Quidditch scrimmage. That rare sight had done nothing to prepare her for the encounter she was experiencing at that moment. Compared to all else she knew regarding the opposite sex and its anatomy, Marcus was perfect, a god. He was extremely well endowed and she deemed his…manhood to be the cause of her pain. However, by the way he was acting and because she couldn't stop smiling, she imagined the pain she was feeling had been worth it.

"Food?" he offered her his hand. Her grin widened as she placed her hand in his and he led her to the door. Right before he touched the knob, a knock sounded through the room. Marcus opened the door a crack, peering out to reveal Marta glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest. "Morning, sis!" he nodded to her, smirking.

"Where is she?" the oldest Flint growled.

Marcus feigned confusion. "Who are you referring to?"

"You know who!" she hissed. "Katie? Where is Katie Bell?"

Boldly, the blonde stepped forward, budging amid Marcus and the door frame. "Good morning, Marta. Is there a problem?" Her voice came out much easier than she expected it to. For a moment, Marta glanced between them both; the brother who had recently become somewhat of an annoyance, and the pure, innocent girl who stood between them with a genuine smile. How could she be mad?

"Katie?"

"Yes?"

Marta sighed with relief. "I'm just glad you're safe. When everyone told me that they didn't see you leave, I got worried. Then you didn't answer my urgent owl when I sent him to your flat this morning….I didn't know what to think."

"Marcus took care of me," she replied, honestly.

"Very good care," he added with extra arrogance emphasis for his sister.

"I'm sure," Marta grumbled, unfavorably. "I guess I'll tell the elves to set an extra place for breakfast this morning." She announced, before strolling away. Katie glanced at Marcus, a bit upset by the prominent anger in Marta's early attitude. He only shrugged, shutting the door. As she descended down the hall, the oldest Flint sibling lifted off her poker face and laughed, revealing a widespread smile. This was perfect

* * *

Breakfast was, to say the least, uncomfortable. Katie sat on one side, Marta on the other, right across from her, and her Marcus sat at the head of the table. The blonde witched at been served a piping hot bowl of porridge. Marta was given buttered toast. As for the youngest Flint, he received an enormous plate of food. There were eggs, bacon, toast, and browned home fries. Katie was amused at how quickly he scarfed it all down.

"I guess you must have really tired him out," Marta commented, mid-bite. Katie blushed crimson. Marcus didn't seem to notice. He was much more interested in his food. Katie took a cue, and began to enjoy her steaming bowel a bit slower, so as not to beat him and have to sit there waiting in silence.

When the house elves came to clear away the empty dishware, Marcus came up behind her, gently pulling out her chair for her, and taking her hand. "If you need us, Marta, we'll be out in the gardens, but I suggest you stay out of the gazebo, unless you want to see what a tiger Katie really is." Chuckling, he escorted his terribly embarrassed witch out to the veranda, while his sister snickered on her way up to her room.

"It's about time," she commented to no one in particular. Smirking to herself, she added, "And then there were three."

* * *

"Marcus?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are we going to do when we have to go back to work?" Katie asked. They were laying together, Marcus with his right arm folded behind his head and his other draped over his stomach. She had taken a more relaxed position next to him, with her arms at her side as she laid up against him. "I mean, isn't Marta going to be a bit….I don't know…annoyed?"

Snorting, he declared, "Marta only owns half of the business. She can't do anything she wants, though she leads everyone to assume such. And she won't be firing you anytime soon, if that is what you are worried about," he promised, running a finger down her arm to where her stomach met it. He noted how smooth her skin was, how warm it felt, and how tempting her lips looked at that precise moment. Not ignoring his desire, he ducked down, capturing her mouth with his. And Katie, knowing full well there was no stopping him, made no attempt to do such.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter was short, but what can I say. It's been very hard to find inspiration for this story, especially when my co-author hasn't sent me a line in about a year. Anyways, here it is. I hope you still like it and want more. If you don't understand the title, look at Marta's line about half a page up; where she says "And then there were three." It means that she now sees Katie as a sister, therefore becoming, another Flint. _Neveada Sierriana_


	12. Repulsion

**Chapter 12: Repulsion**

"_Heaven bend to take my hand & lead me through the fire. Be the long awaited answer to a long & painful fight..."_ Sarah McLaughlin

Upon returning to Marcus's chamber, Katie decided she ought to be getting back to her flat. "It's nearly night again," she told him as he tried to test her integrity by lying out on the bed in nothing more than his birthday suit. "Stop looking at me like that!" she cried, as he made a move while she attempted to get dressed.

He grinned. "Looking at you like what?"

"That!" she pointed accusingly at his relaxed form. "Stop being all suave and seducing. I do have other things to attend to, you know."

'No," he purred, "I don't." He reached out and grabbed her. "Why don't you tell me about it?" Katie squealed as she was brought down on the bed aside of him. "Having fun are we?" he asked, running a thumb over her skin at the place where her neck and shoulders met. She could only answer with a pleased sigh. "Marcus, stop," she pushed his hand away just as she realized how easily she was giving in. He made a pouting face but she stayed firm. "You'll just have to learn to deal with not getting your own way all the time." Smugly, she blew a fake kiss at him and finished getting dressed.

"You shouldn't pretend to have so much power over me. I'm the only reason you have a job, you know."

Those words stung and Katie turned around. "Excuse me?"

He rolled his eyes. "I was joking," he said flatly. He was met by a pillow to the head. "Bloody hell! What was that for?"

The blonde haired witch stormed over to where her shoes were still lying. She mumbled words that she didn't truly mean under her breath, while her lover came up from behind her. The accusations in her voice took on a rougher tone, when he caught her arm.

"Let me go!" she snapped, yanking away from him.

Marcus was aghast. "What is wrong with you?" he growled. Katie turned away, hiding her shimmering orbs from his sight. Flints did not appreciate weakness and crying in front of the head of the family would be one of the worst decisions of her life. "Katie," he shouted, pulling her back into his arms. "Tell me what's going on."

Suddenly, not caring what he thought, or his ancestors, for that matter, she faced him. He gasped when he saw her distraught expression. He started to say something, when her voice cut him off.

"You'll never be happy with me, will you?" she asked, never allowing her eyes to stray from his. "You are used to being in the lead, winning, having complete control 24/7, right?" He didn't say anything, so she finished. "Fine. I get that, but I can't be that woman that you dominate, Marcus. I love you, but I can't give my heart to someone who only wants it because it is there, like a mountain which needs climbing. I'm not a trophy to win, Flint." She gathered the rest of her things and made for the door.

"Wait," he grumbled, holding up a hand.

But Katie shook her head. "No. I'm not living for you anymore, or for Angelina, or for Marta. As of this moment, I'm giving you my two weeks notice."

"What!"

"I'm quitting, Flint," she told him. Then, with a tear slipping down her pale cheek, she whispered, "Goodbye."

Once the door was shut, the wizard swore. He waited for her to come back, to turn around mid-dramatic stride, but she didn't. He sat on the edge of his bed for over an hour, but she didn't come back. She didn't burst through the door, crying hysterically, asking for forgiveness. She didn't owl him as soon as she returned to her flat and she did not attempt to speak to him through his sister. And it was only then, that Marcus Flint realized that Ms. Katherine Bell was unlike any other woman he had ever dated.

He was fucked.

Katie ran out of the house, passing no one at all. Where once she had found comfort in the decorated corridors, she now saw only lonely dark hallways. She flung open the front door, escaping the suffocating pureblood mansion to enter the cold snow outside. Standing alone on the front porch, she leaned her back against the door frame.

She was fucked.

What was she going to do now? She had enough money to pay off her apartment for several months, but after that, what was there for her? This job had been her main source of living and now... Shaking her head, she admitted that this was all her own fault and all she could do now was rely on herself to make things better, but this time, she wouldn't be using Marcus to get back on her own two feet. No, she was going to do this on her own.

Wiping the leaking tears from under her eyes, she held up her face to the cool night air. A gust of wind blew snowflakes into her hair, rippling the strands behind her back like a cape. Then, ever so slowly, she took her first step down, leaving the world she had begun to understand to enter another...a world where she created her success.

Marcus entered Quality Quidditch Supplies that following Monday morning with a grim expression. The rest of his holiday had been...well less then pleasing. His mind had kept him awake at night, recalling the details of Katie's departure. He knew that he was to blame, but his stubborn side would not let him feel responsible. Instead, he forced himself to believe that she had driven herself away. However, the moment he walked through the door and saw her, he knew that wasn't the case.

Katie stood by the front display case, speaking incantations to neaten up the woodwork and rearranging the stock he had set up before they had taken off for Yule. He was about to ask her what the hell she thought she was doing when Marta whisked in, chattering on about an open store just down the way.

"It would be perfect for you. It's not nearly as big as they place, but you won't need one that big at first. And I'm sure you'll do good business. I'm really excited. It's about time some new ideas were presented around here. Even the wizarding markets can grow boring if designers stop taking pride in their work."

"Excuse me," the younger Flint barged into the conversation. "What are you witches discussing?"

Katie turned away, without answering and, he noticed, without blushing as she normally did. She went back to work as if he hadn't said a word. Marta glared at him, before storming off into her office at the back, leaving him there to stand in wonder. When did his connections all turn against him?

Grumbling about timing, he filled the cash register with the correct amounts of money, making sure extra supplies were kept in the miniature vault under the counter. Using his wand, he charmed a rag to begin polishing the old wood, then decided to grab a mug of Butterbeer from the bar down the street.

Outside, the wind was chilled, throwing pieces of ice down his neck. He tied his green scarf tighter around him, hoping to lose the cold feeling. However, he soon noticed, it was within him as opposed to his exterior. Even in the bar, while he waited for his drink, he could feel the uneasiness spread through him like a river. Shaking his head, he tried to imagine what he could do to keep her. Marta had said something about a store and Katie going out on her own. So she really was leaving...but what would she do?

Angrier than he had been before coming inside, Marcus flew out, not paying the bartender. His stroll back to the shop was one of little detail. When he came bursting through the door, a few customers turned their heads to stare, and Katie, who was at the register, finally looked at him. But instead of taking it as a good sign, he merely sneered at her, before retreating into the back room and slamming the door.

Most of the days following that incident were similar. Anytime when Bell did happen to glance his way, he couldn't just swallow his pride. He had to make a scene. Marta was giving him more disapproving looks each time, but that didn't stop him. He was filled with too much wrath. He was mad. Mad at Katie. Mad at love. Mad at Marta. Mad at timing. But mostly, Marcus Flint was just mad at himself. He hated what he become.

Her last day approached rapidly. Nine o'clock came even quicker and as she bundled up in her cloak and scarf, Marta came out from the back room with a letter in hand. "Here," she said, her voice cracking slightly. "Take this." Katie stared at the piece of paper in the other woman's hand and shook her head. "Please, you deserve it," Marta tried to convince her, but Katie only hugged her, and walked to the door.

Marcus saw it happening, knew he had to stop her, but no words formed in his mouth, no sound emitted from his throat. His feet refused to move and his other limbs became paralyzed. As she turned the knob, she seemed to pause, but then, thinking better of it, he decided the moment had only appeared that way to him because of his own inner conflict, for the next second, she was leaving the store and walking down the snow covered street, her head high and a smile on her lips.

Ten minutes later, Marcus blew the candles out, while Marta collected up the change. She took totals of the collected money in the drawer, making sure it matched up with the numbers on the register itself. When she was done, they began placing up their regular wards around the building.

"You let the best thing that ever happened to you go? You know that, right?" Marta asked, quite suddenly as they locked up that evening. She was spelling the front door when Marcus heard her voice. He kicked the snow at his feet, like a spoiled child who was being reprimanded by his mother. He didn't want to talk about it, not now, not with her. "Well, don't you?" Marta insisted, glaring at him, hands on hips.

"Yes!" he shouted.

That got her. She stepped back, out of his face, no longer searching for her answer. She had found it. As they got ready to Apparate home, he noticed someone walking through the deserted streets. Marta went away with a pop, and he knew she hadn't noticed Katie, but he did.

He squatted behind the building, watching her walk back through the snow. He knew her home was close by, but why she didn't bother to transport herself using magic when it was this cold baffled him. Still, in the natural glow of the moonlight and billowing snow flakes, she looked like a goddess. He couldn't pull his eyes away from her. When she passed him, she turned, but not directly at him. Her eyes were fixated on the store window, which she had just organized before she had left. He saw a tear slip down her cheek in the pale moonlight. It froze into a bead of ice before hitting the snow. She stepped backwards, as if in too much pain to stare at the shop anymore, then bolted down the road, never looking back to see him standing there, or hear him yelling her name, more confused than he ever had been before.

Despite her exhausted state, Katie decided to go visit the store she had purchased. Using the last of her savings, and her Christmas bonus, she had earned enough to buy a small shop in Diagon Alley not far from where she had once worked. It was about a block down the road, one the opposite side of the street. Already, her display was set up and her sign was swaying in the wind. Katherine Bell.

Every night after work this week she had done a bit more and a bit more to tidy it up and get it prepared for Monday's Grand Opening. Now, it was only two days away and already the nerves were getting to her. Tomorrow she had to leave her apartment and she was going to move into the loft above the store so she could be near her work. Besides, until sales picked up, she wouldn't have the money to stay anywhere else...still...she was making it out on her own.

At first, the idea had seemed impossible, silly even, but now, looking at her work, she was proud. In the Muggle world, designers competed against one another for sponsors and people went to different stores to get different fashions. Then she had realized that the wizarding world didn't have that...well at least not to the extreme that the Muggle world had it. Then, Marta had told her that it was a fabulous idea and she had decided she'd go for it. Now...well all there was to do was wait. She'd just have to wait and see.

Taking one final look at her new place, she gave a happy nod and took off down the way from which she had just come. The night seemed different suddenly. The wind whispered around her, promises of good fortune, but as she passed Quality Quidditch Supplies, her feet stopped moving. She walked up to the front window, staring at the arrangement her hands had created earlier. In a few weeks it would change again, and she would be nothing more than a memory in the place.

For a reason unknown to her, a tear slipped down her pale cheek. She gasped when she saw it hit the snow. It had already turned to ice. She knew she couldn't cry now, not about him. There was no reason for it. He had treated her like a prize, not like a woman he loved. She wanted to scream, wanted to fly away, instead, she ran. If she listened hard enough to wind she could almost hear him yelling after her, but it was just the wind, she told herself.

The morning was unpleasant as usual on Monday. Marcus Flint grumbled obscene words as he unlocked the front door and removed his wards from the previous night. Marta was humming a tune to herself, minding her own business. She had said little to him since Katie had departed. He rolled his eyes, finding her ways childish, though he imagined screaming after the girl he loved was a bit more frightening then realistic. Unsatisfied with what he was seeing, (there weren't any costumers in his store), he decided to venture out and take a walk along Diagon Alley.

As soon as he stepped out of his door, he was thrown into a sweeping current of people, all heading in the same direction. He yelled, but no one seemed to care, they were all trying to get into a small, out of the way shop. While he tried to understand what was so special about this dingy place, a beautiful face surface from the head of the crowd.

"Alright ladies and gentleman," her lovely voice called out with pure authority, "We have enough space to hold another three people. Please form a line and let's be quick about it."

With that determined expression on her face, though the lines at the edge of her mouth with drawn with lack of sleep, he recognized her. Katie. He allowed himself to get lost in her eyes. Amidst the others, she couldn't pick him out, he knew, but he imagined she saw him. She admitted another three, just as she had said she would, then the door to her place shut again. It was only at that moment that he saw her sign: _Katherine Bell: Designer of Practical Quidditch Robes_.

Astonished by the progress she had made, yet at the same time happy for her, he turned back. So his store was going to have a competitor now, eh? Well, clothes and supplies were different. Maybe someday when he decided to quit being a prat he would propose combining them into one easy to use store. However, considering how well she was doing, he hardly thought she would even glance at his offer.

"And to think," he sighed, taking one more look at her success, "She once begged me for a job." Shaking his head, hands buried in his robes, Flint disappeared down the street, wandering through the snow aimlessly until dark, when he arrived back at Flint Manor...to a very angry Marta. However, for some reason, he didn't seem to notice her wrath.

A few weeks went by and the popularity of Katherine Bell did not diminish. Katie was pleased beyond anything. In the first week she had already secured her rent for the month and by the second week she knew that even if they masses didn't last, at least she had a bit saved in Gringotts in case another tragedy happened. When a whole month had passed, she knew that things would last here and overjoyed that she had made it out on her own, she was delighted to open her store every morning.

That Saturday, as she unwarded her place, she felt a sense of good, like something promising was about to happen. She dismissed the idea as just another anticipation of a rush, but later, her assumption would be brushed aside by the luck she was about to receive.

"Can I have the next five, please?" Katie called out above the roar of the public. She counted as they filed in aside of her. Mentally she made sure to keep count, in case someone else tried to squeeze in. As she turned to see how many more waiting customers she had yet, she noticed a familiar man towards the back of the line.

"Marcus," she whispered, wondering what had gotten in his head that he would want to come to her store. Instead of waiting to find out, she shut the door, and proceeded to push through the crowd to where he stood. When she reached him, she had no idea what to say. But he did.

"Hello."

Her face broke into a grin. "Hi."

He glanced behind her at the swarm of angry people, then at the empty street behind her. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Katie opened her mouth to agree, when roars from the waiting customers beckoned her back to her work.

"Sorry," she apologized, retreating to her shop.

Marcus watched her go, leaving him for the third time…or was it the fourth now? How many more times would it take before he got over himself? He wouldn't hurt her again…no not anymore. And with sudden determination, he followed her.

Time was immeasurable as he went after her. The outraged shouts that followed his trail faded out of sound until it was as if he couldn't hear it at all. Katie, however, was too busy to notice. When he appeared at the top of the steps, she only stared.

"Marcus," she began, but he cut her off by place one solitary finger to her lips.

"Hush," he told her, opening the door from behind her. Past all the staring shoppers inside and past the only assistant that she had dared to hire, all the way to the blocked off staircase, he led her.

"What are you doing?" she tried to pull free, but he knew that had she really wanted to detach herself, she could have done it. He unlocked the door at the top-most point of the stairs, revealing her loft area, which was extremely tidy. Yanking her inside, he shut the door behind her, and faced her.

"Katie, why did you leave?" he blurted out, his eyes desperate for an answer.

"You drug me all the way up here just to ask me that?" she screamed, staring at him in utter shock.

"I need to know. I need to hear it right from you."

Shaking her head, she paced around the room. "This is crazy. I already told you, Marcus. I can't be a caged animal that you can just parade around with whenever you feel like it. That's not how I work."

He ran a hand through his black hair. "Why did you have to quit? Why couldn't you just wait around until I realized what a prat I was being?"

"Prat?" she quirked an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged. "Okay, you win. Wanker."

She nodded, pleased with his change. "Don't you understand that I couldn't? I did it once before and look how that turned out? I had already given you my virginity. I couldn't lose my heart too. Not at the expense of being hurt all over again."

Marcus had no way to justify his actions. He had made up an elaborate speech, words composed to make her forgive him, but now, hearing her speak from her end of things, he knew that they had no power. When he didn't respond, she moved for the door, intent on going back to work, but he stopped her.

"I want to try again," he persisted. "Just tell me how. Please?"

She paused, staring at him for a moment, which in his mind, lasted forever. "You'll have to figure that one out on your own." And with that, Katie closed the door on them.

**A/N:** Mwahahahahaha! And that's all you get. For now. I know this chapter was a lot of bits and pieces, but that's how it came to me in my mind. The next chapter will probably end it. Thanks for sticking with me as long as you have. This is a pretty crap story, but I'm trying my best. _Nev_


	13. Sacrafice

**Final Chapter: Sacrafice**

_"I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with  
Because of you...:"_ Kelly Clarkson "Because of You"

Katie groaned inwardly. This was not going well. Merely for the purpose of maintaining good communications with her customers, she ahd only hired one assistant, whose main purpose was to run the counter. The girl, a young witch by the name of Aimia, couldn't make change to save her life. When they closed up shop at night, her charms were so ragged that more often than not she sent items crashing to the floor rather than seating them on the shelf where they belonged. After Aimia had broken two new sets of Seeker goggles last week, Katie had decided to cut back her hours, choosing to close each night by herself. However, this course of action didn't help either.

She had begun to wear herself so thin that the most she ate in a day was a large themos of coffee and a sandwich from the deli down the street. Dinner was never an option. By the time she entered her room at night, she was too exhausted to worry over food. Now, sitting on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, she realized two things. One, she had to start eating more and two, she needed adequate help. The first request was easy to complete. She just have to tweak her schedule and use a bit more magic now and then, though she had always found pure labor to be the most satisfying. On the other hand, the latter was something entirely different. Finding another employee was going to be hard. Discovering someone who wanted to work just as much as she did and just as hard was nearly impossible. Aimia had been a small miracle...for awhile anyway.

She finally decided, as slepp pulled her away, that she would set up a sign the following day, hoping for extra assistance. Fate would be in charge after that. If someone good came along, she'd give them a trial. If it went well they could take Aimia's place. If not...she'd cross that bridge when she got to it. As her eyelids closed, she whispered a silent prayer for another miracle, however small it may be.

* * *

"You're what!" Marta screamed, glaring at her younger brother. "Marcus, you can't. It's not possible. It was written in the will and the money was to be used for this purpose. You can't really be serious? Do you know what mother will say?" 

"So I'll sell my share of the company to you," he answered defiantly.

"And that will solve what?" she hissed, dragging him into the back room because of the scene they were making before their customers.

Marcus sighed. "You don't need to know why I'm doing this. It doesn't concern you," he growled, rubbing the back of his neck.

She quirked an eyebrow as iffor a moment, she understood.Perhaps the female magic in her had given her an inkling of what was about to transpire. But when her eyebrows drew down on her brow again, the full effect of her anger rekindling, he knew it was time for him to leave before he lost control of the situation. A bigger part of him knew that she wouldn't have figured it out as long as there was something to be mad about. That was the Flint way. A lot of good it had done him.

"Good day, sister."

As the door shut behind him, he heard a defined shout of his name. A smirk on his lips, he trudged down the lane towards his competitor's shop.

* * *

Katie placed the sign she had painted that morning in her front window, adjusting it to fit in between her newest invention: durable Quidditch socks. They did not get soggy with mud or rain, and in the winter could be charmed to keep feet nice and warm. She had already decided that matching gloves and armguards would be another pleasent advancement. Working on them though, required time away from the store, time she certainly did not have at the moment. Sighing with desperation, she clambered up the wooden steps inside the building, ready to bring on the day. 

As she entered, she heard a coherent smash. Wincing, she strolled into the backroom, where she was sure to find Aimia. The red haired witch was standing on her tip toes, levitating a box of muscel rubs above her head...only the box was nearly upside down. The way it was tilting, the first bottle had fallen out and now the second one was leaning the same way. Katie groaned and retrieved her own wand, replacing the broken bottle to its natural form and securing a strong levitation spell over the box. Aimia blushed as she took her rightful place at the counter.

Shutting the storage closet, Katie flicked her wand at the front entrance. The sign stuck on the door did a complete 180 turn, now displaying the words "OPEN" in bright bold golden lettering. Then she charmed the closet in case any five-finger discounters decided to show up that day. All of her items were uniquely spelled in case a wizard or witch attempted to steal. They wouldn't get a block away before an abnormal transformation occured, such as the 13 year-old wizard from the prior week, who had tried to get away with her bludger wax kit. He had been found with a pair of pig's ears, a donkey's tail, and breaking out in bright purple and orange blemishes. Needless to say, he had returned the parcel.

Smiling to herself over the memory, Katie didn't even the notice the figure approaching her shop. Aimia was busy braiding bits and pieces of her hair, mindlessly throwing the day away, when the bell chimmed above the door and Marcus Flint walked in. At the moment, Katie had her back to him. She was lifting another display stand manually. As he leaned against the door frame, she continued to carry it across the room to the back corner under a different light scheme. Then, a pleased grin on her face, she brought all the items that had been on it before over to where the table sat now. He chuckled as she wiped the strands of sweat from her brow and the noise finally caught her attention.

The blond witch had no idea what he was doing here, in her shop. He looked the same. His hair was still effortlessly perfect, his eyes full of mischeif, and his stance...well the word Flint seemed to equal cocky, in her mind. Still, she was intrigued by his presence, even though she was also a bit apprehensive. She had already put her foot down on the matter. She wasn't coming back to him, so what was he doing here?

"Can I help you?" Aimia broke the stunned silence with a flirtasious grin at Marcus.

"No, I was actually hoping for an interview," he replied, his eyes never leaving Katie's face. He was trying to read her expression, to see her thoughts before they became words.

"What!" she cried.

He could have predicted that one would come. Still, her voice had been unevenly pitched, as if, not only was this the last thing she expected from him, but also the fact that she was about to say no.

"I want to work here, under you," he finished, holding out the "Help Wanted" sign.

Katie fainted.

* * *

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes again was Aimia, holding her head up. She closed her eyes, smiling. It had all been a dream, a hallucination brought on by lack of food and rest. Marcus hadn't shown up. She was fine. But when she opened her eyes again, there he was, the sign on the floor by his feet. She nearly went out again from pure shock. 

About an hour later, with the bustling crowd below as the only noise in her parlor, Katie sat over a steaming cup of tea, brewing over the reasons why Marcus Flint was sitting across from her, still intent on earning a job. He didn't look poor. She almost laughed at the thought. Flint was richer than her times ten. He didn't need this job. He was only here out of cruel antics. There was no other explanation for the expression on his face, the pure want in his eyes. None.

Besides that other one.

The one she didn't want to think about anymore.

The one that had exhausted her to the brink of her sanity.

The one that had placed her in this mess to begin with.

The one which meant "them."

But there was no "them." Not anymore. She had made sure of that. So why? What reason did he have for being here? For sitting there, staring at her as if she was his last hope in surviving this life? Marta would surely be wondering what had gotten into him, to make him leave his post for the day. Perhaps, she pondered, she should owl her dear friend. She hadn't spoken with her since she had opened up the shop. Just as she was about to take another sip of her drink, his hand came in contact with hers.

"Katie-"

"Don't call me that," she hissed, as if the liquid inside her mug had leapt free and burned her hand. "Don't start saying my name with that tone. We're over, Flint."

"You're cold," he shook his head. "I didn't mean to do that to you."

Her eyes slanted downwards with fury. "Excuse me, but I don't recall you trying to stop me that day I left your flat."

"I came back," he insisted.

She grimaced, rubbing her temples. "You were too late," she sighed, a sort of calm enveloping her, as if the words were her final stance, her final way of letting go. He was losing her, faster than he had anticipated and he didn't know how to regain the ground he had lost.

"Ms. Bell," he began, trying to sound as professional as possible, "I have left my other establishment and I require another employment if I wish to keep my home. So please, consider me for the job." With that, he stood up and left. Katie had never been so speechless before.

* * *

The blond witch let a week go by before she realzied it was either Flint or Aimia. No one else applied for the job. It was as if the world had decided to turn its back on her store. The customers all loved it, but not one of them wanted to work, nor did any of their eager children or grandchildren. Katie found herself at a cross road. Either she choose to remain with Aimia and find that her skills in magic were going to be fixing things on a daily basis, or she tried things out with Flint. Either choice had cons and pros...though in Aimia's case, it was mostly cons. So she made the call.

* * *

5 months later...

Katie sat at the cafe, nervously pulling at strands of her blonde hair. They continued to escape from her fashionable pull up and in a fancy place like this, it was embarrassing. She stifled a yawn, wishing she hadn't worked as late as she had. Her partner had told her tonight was to be special and she should shut down the shop for the afternoon, but she had been stubborn, as usual, and had kept it open until nine that evening. So naturally, when she had only been given an hour and a half to get ready, she would be increasingly tired.

She glanced over at the clock on the wall. She had arrived ten minutes early and he had showed up yet. The other couples around her were laughing and enjoying herself. She was envious of their time together. She hardly ever got to see her love. Blinking, she tried to think of something energizing to keep her lead eyes from falling any further. Just as she began to doze off, she heard the waiter approaching, but he wansn't alone.

"Evening, dear," a familiar voice purred, as the Slytherin leaned down to kiss her on her neck.

Katie shivered against him. "Hello."

"Where you waiting long?" he asked, handing his coat to the waiter. She shook her head and he smiled kissing her again. "Good. Then you won't be too confused." At this comment, she quirked a brow. "I know what that look in your eyes means. You weren't going off to sleep agian weren't you?" She blushed. "Caught you. But you had better wake up. I need to ask you something important."

"Is it about the shop?" she asked. As any business owner, her first and foremost ideas were always on her store.

"No, us."

"Oh," she yawned, leaning back in her chair. "Why do we need to discuss that?"

He shrugged. "I just think we should move on, that's all," he began. Katie's heart plummeted. Suddenly, she wasn't the least bit hungry, or tired. He reached across the table to take her hand. "I love you, Katherine Bell," he smiled, squeezing her palm.

"But," she replied, voice shaky.

"But?" he questioned.

"You're breaking up with me," she shuddered, a tear escaping her eye.

"No," he laughed. "I'm proposing...didn't know I was doing that bad," he scratched the back of his neck, blushing pure crimson. "Well that kinda ruined the moment. So what do you say, Bell, marry me?" He knelt down, still feeling rather awkward.

"Yes," she smiled, wiping her silly tears away. She went down on the floor to hug him. "I love you, Marcus."

"Love you, Katie."

* * *

A/N: Okay, yes, flame me all you want. The end sucks. I can't help it. I can never write a good ending. It's just not in me. But please don't ask me for a sequel, because it ain't going to happen. I have no time anymore. This I'm typing in between my dance classes, on time I'm suppose to be spending on my homework, so if you're a fan of other stories and are wondering why they haven't been updated, don't be mad, please understand. Nev 


End file.
